It's Showtime
by orphan mia
Summary: Over four years have passed since Betelgeuse and Lydia last saw each other. With a new determination, he's back... but will this strange encounter bud a friendship... possibly more? COMPLETE. Read and Review! BJ/Lydia
1. Knock 'em Dead

It's Showtime : Knock 'em Dead

A/N: Well... this is my first multi-chap fic for Beetlejuice. Here it goes!

I

Ever since Lydia Deetz was a little girl, everyone told her that there was no reason to be afraid of the dark. They said that the dark would never hurt her because the dark was never alive. Plus, there was no such thing as the Boogeyman.

Well, Lydia was certain that those people had never met Betelgeuse.

She had been thirteen when she met the Boogeyman. Thirteen. Barely a teenager. At thirteen years old she had been suicidal and tricked into a marriage with a dead man. Hardly a childhood to brag about.

"Lydia? We'll be starting in five minutes."

Jean Potter, Lydia's sewing teacher, poked her head from behind the curtain. Trying to smile, Lydia nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Good. We'll see you in five."

The woman disappeared, leaving Lydia Deetz alone. In the dark.

Not many people knew she hated the dark. Not even Charles and Delia. Barbara and Adam knew. The nightmares, the reluctance to leave the attic at night. She was seventeen and if there was one thing that could stop her, it was a dimly lit hallway or a door open with nothing but blackness inside. Bring on the jocks and the bullies, but keep the night.

So Lydia counted. She did anything to take her mind off of the fact that she couldn't see two inches in front of her nose. Math equations, song lyrics, even basic instructions on origami filled her head. If not... terrible things would replace her thoughts.

"_Babes..."_

Choking, Lydia squeezed her eyes shut. She _knew_ this was a bad idea. He _knew! _He must! Her heart shuddered as she cursed herself of ever letting Mrs. Potter talk her into this mess. He would come back... he would...

_No. No he won't. _A deep breath calmed her. _He's gone._

Her lip began to bleed, she had been biting it so hard.

_I'm copying him... this is __**wrong...**_

The curtain opened. Bright lights gazed down at the little outcast. Staring straight ahead, she walked down to the very end of the stage. She had a cane, and her eyes glittered in the light. A sea of faces waited for her to saw the magic words.

Lydia rose her hands up into the air, the stripes running across her sleeves made her dizzy. Blood dribbled down from her lip, the red vividly standing out against her pale skin. She forced a toothy grin.

"It's Showtime!"

The lights turned off and Lydia fell through a trapdoor. The audience clapped, their hands creating a soft, hypnotizing echo. A pulse. She was darkness again. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, blood smearing across her chin.

She was backstage, not caring about the students dressed in clothes that she had _designed._ No. The clothes she was wearing had her attention. Lydia stood in front of a mirror, locking eyes with herself. The suit she had made was striped. Black and white. The stripes ran up her legs, chest, and across her arms. Her hair was a mess. It looked like she had styled it with a tornado. And to finish it all off, she was wearing white boots.

Staring into her brown eyes, she blinked. When her eyes opened, she was gazing into eyes so green they looked infected. Squeezing her brown eyes shut, Lydia told herself that she was just being irrational. _It's just the dark._

Opening her eyes, she saw brown.

II

Dirty fingernails skimmed over contracts. Restraining orders. Accusations. On the bottom left corner of every document was a little red "X" with a line. Papers flooded Betelgeuse's house, and he had to sign every stinking one of them.

_Whatever happened to forgive and forget?_

Apparently, it was a dead art. The poltergeist sighed, every cell in his deceased body telling him to juice out of there and cause some chaos. As much as he wanted to, (and believe me, he wanted to) he was under house arrest. Talk about cabin fever.

He notice the smell of smoke before he saw Juno.

"Here's some more." The stack of testimonies almost brushed the ceiling. His superior dropped them, leaflets fluttering down like snow. "Have fun." He growled. "What?"

With a flick of his decayed wrist, the papers flew off his desk and fell onto what used to be his floor. Now it was a sea of legal documents.

"This is _cruel_ and _unusual._"

"Funny, I thought that's what you were." Green eyes glowed with a hateful fire. "You're lucky that the council didn't exorcize you when they had the chance."

Enraged fists slammed down on the table.

"I did _nothing _wrong!"

"You forced a human girl—"

"She _agreed_—"

"Tricked—"

"Plainly stated—"

Juno sighed, hovering.

"She was a child for Christ sake."

Betelgeuse shrugged.

"Hey, she wanted _in_. I was doing her a favor."

"She was confused! She had no idea what she was getting herself into!"

"Hey, babes, I don't make the rules."

"No, you break them."

With a cigarette hanging from her lips, Juno stared at the miffed poltergeist. She would never forget the day they first met. He was intelligent, determined, and enthusiastic to _learn_. Looking back, she realized how naive she had been. Now... he had more power than any other being in the Afterlife. It was a miracle that she had been able to seal most of it off before he realized what was happening.

"She _promised_ me."

He knew the rules now. Betelgeuse had picked apart every law and restraint against him and continued to find new loopholes. Smoke drifted out of the gaping hole in her neck. _He truly is a genius. Too bad he is too much of an ass to put it to any use._

"I know."

When he wasn't causing trouble, trying to pick up women, or harassing her, Betelgeuse always had his nose buried in a law book. Those wild eyes devoured every word, storing it away for later use. Juno shivered. He probably knew more than _she_ did.

"That's an obligation, Juno. Promises with the dead are _never_ broken."

Her smokey lips curled.

"By the time you're done with all those papers, Lydia Deetz will be dead and gone."

III

It was midnight when Lydia Deetz finally rolled in the driveway. Turning the car off, the teenager closed her eyes. Her suit was in the trunk. She didn't want to bring it in the house and risk Barbara and Adam seeing it.

Yawning, she stepped out of her old Volvo and shuffled into her house. She was instantly greeted by Barbara and Adam's smiling faces.

"Hey!" She hugged the young woman. Adam had her next, spinning her around in the air. It brought a smile to the tired teen's lips. "So, how did it go?"

Brown eyes glittered.

"They _loved _it and are going to do an encore tomorrow night!"

The three beings jumped up and down, grinning. Adam pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You're sure on your way, Lydia!"

Sure, she was a senior in highschool, but it all seemed like it was happening so fast. Lydia never would have dreamed that _the entire school _would get caught up in her clothes.

_No... they wouldn't have if it wasn't for __**him.**_

The suit. The suit is what was drawing them there. It was the insanity, the mischief, and the flare that Lydia harnessed to open her show that lured her audience in. No matter how indirect... it was Betelgeuse's doing. Lydia excused herself and climbed the stairs wearily. She smiled to herself as her mind fluttered over the memory of the crazed bio-exorcist.

He was terrifying, perverted, and dangerous. He had almost killed her father and taken her as his bride.

But... he also saved Barbara and Adam, and for that she could never be grateful enough. As horrible as he may be, he gave her a family that loved her for who she was. Lydia pulled off her clothes, slowly putting her pajamas on. Her brown eyes stared out the window.

_If I ever see him again... I'll have to thank him._

The suit... the suit of _his _design was still in her trunk. He may have given her nightmares that were soon replaced with the achluophobia... but he was also giving her the opportunity of a lifetime.

_Yes, I'll have to thank him._

IV

_Lydia? Dead and gone? Not if I can help it._

As soon as Juno vanished, Betelgeuse began signing papers as fast as his power allowed him to. His hands blurred together for _two years._ He had spent one and a half years waiting in the Afterlife Office... and for two straight years, Betelgeuse did nothing but sign his name repeatedly.

His hands fell off in an act of mutiny. Rubbing his eyes with his stumps, Betelgeuse looked over his shoulder.

Stack after stack of papers were signed. In front of him were ten. Only ten. Yellow teeth grinned. _That'll teach 'em._

After coaxing his hands back onto his arms, Betelgeuse pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket. Dusting off his charges, Betelgeuse began to read.

_Endangering the Living... exposing the Living to the ways of the Dead... Vulgarity... Lechery..._

Betelgeuse let out a sinful laugh. If he rounded up all his "crimes" together, it would make one _hell_ of a movie. Putting all the charges against him together, he pieced his sentence like it was a puzzle.

_Idiots._

They gave him an opening. As always. It wasn't much, but it was _enough_. The stiffs thought he'd never finish the paperwork... they didn't even dock his powers. He still had as much as he did when he met the sappy, young, deceased couple that started _everything._

All he had to do was... wait to be summoned.

_Shit._

Not a lot of Living people knew his name... and he had a hunch that those who _did _would not be uttering it any time soon.

_Damn..._

Tapping his foot, Betelgeuse frowned. There was _always_ another way, no matter how much the "facts" reared their butt-ugly faces. He always found the path less traveled that led to a desired location. _If not logical, go for the illogical. _

Astral projection.

The answer came to Betelgeuse like the answer to a prayer. He would not be able to use his power... and he would be a bit translucent... but he could get his _name_ out there.

Spitting on his hands and rubbing them together, Betelgeuse grinned.

"It's Showtime."

V

Blood red paint shimmered on Lydia's fingernails. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth as she carefully applied the polish. Her nails were not long, but she knew the red would add to the suit. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that tonight was going to be big.

It was five o'clock. The show would start in two hours. Lydia blew on her nails.

She was in the dressing room, and her suit hung on the wall. People rushed past her, applying makeup and shaving. Occasionally one would stop to ask her what she thought of their faces and hair, seeking her approval.

"_We've come for your daughter, Chuck."_

Her brown eyes had dark circles under them. That was not his fault. The memory of his voice gave Lydia Deetz the chills. She always thought of him before a show. Lydia told herself it was a bit out of guilt, but mostly so she knew how to act when she opened her show.

That's what she told herself.

Leaning forward, Lydia applied red lipstick. Her pale legs were restless. She was in a modest pair of black underwear and a white tank top. Suspenders hung from her shoulders, not yet ready to be clipped. Lydia smirked at her reflection. If she were at home... she would have been much more self-conscious. But she was far away from Charles's and Delia's disapproving eyes.

It felt good.

"Lydia?"

Mrs. Potter was standing behind her student. Lydia looked at her with the mirror.

"Mhm?"

"We've got a surprise for the audience... there are some big names out there."

"Don't tell me who they are until the show is over." The aspiring designer blew on her nails again. "What's the surprise?"

Jean Potter grinned.

"Well... fireworks."

"_What?_"

"Just after you say those magic words, we're going to set off a small pair of fireworks. The smoke will conceal your exit more."

Lydia squashed the butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay. Good. Sounds exciting."

"It is." Mrs. Potter turned to leave, but not before calling over her shoulder. "Knock 'em dead."

VI

Darkness. Wrinkling his nose, Betelgeuse rubbed his eyes. Nope. Still dark. He had a vague lock on Lydia. It wasn't too hard to find her, not many girls her age are in tune with the Dead like she is. But as he stood in a very big black room, the poltergeist had a feeling he might have made an mistake.

"_**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Peaceful Pines High School." **_Betelgeuse groaned. This _was_ the place, but where the hell was Lydia? The microphone enhanced voice cut him off. _**"Never before has our school been so caught up in a fashion show such as this."**_

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes.

"Good God."

"_**I present to you the mind of Lydia Deetz!"**_

The audience fell into an excited murmur, but quickly hushed. Betelgeuse squinted. What on Earth was going on? Was Lydia gonna sing or something lame like that? If so, what little respect he had for her would vanish.

The curtains opened, the hot white lights illuminating the stage. Squinting, Betelgeuse's mouth fell open as he thought, for a moment, that he was staring at himself. The white boots, the stripes, the suit, it was all _his_.

It was only when the person walked forward, their hips swaying and their boots clicking that he realized that he was staring at _Lydia Deetz_. Her ruby red lips and nails made him levitate so that he was level with the stage.

She stopped, and Betelgeuse grinned.

VII

"_Why can't you just say it?"_

"_Because if I tell you, you'll tell your friends, your friends are callin' me on the horn all the time, I gotta show up at shopping centers for openings and sign autographs, and shit like that and it makes my life a living __**hell**__. Okay? A living hell."_

To fight the darkness, Lydia recalled memories. Behind the curtain, she waited. Her nails were dry and shiny. She made sure not to lick her lips so they would stay sinfully rouge. Tonight was special. Special people were out there and it was the closing night. Lydia closed her eyes. _Knock 'em dead._

The curtains opened. No one breathed. Lydia walked with a cat-like grace up the stage. She was gripping the cane so tightly that her knuckles were white. Staring straight ahead, she made it to the end of the line.

A feral grin spread across her face as she raised up her arms. Everyone was leaning forward. Her mike was activated. She waited, those big brown eyes skimming over the audience. Swallowing, she parted her lips, summoning the most sinful part of her to bless her with an alluring voice. It did.

"_It's Showtime!"_

Time slowed as the people roared. Her heart beat so hard against her chest that she thought she would die, it felt so good. The light dazzled her eyes, and that was when she saw it.

A... a... cloud?

It wasn't even a second when all of the following took place. Not even half a heartbeat.

Betelgeuse was hovering in front of her. Her smile vanished. She was thirteen again. New and scared. He was grinning at her. He had caught her, just like when a parent catches their kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Her mike was off, and her voice was hoarse.

"Betelgeuse?"

VIII

A/N: Well, voila! Fist attempt. I enjoy constructive criticism, so please don't hold back. Tell me your honest opinion on this first chapter. Are you interested? Do you want to read more? Was it boring? Did you like it? I want to know everything. Please review!

-mia


	2. Hello There

It's Showtime : Hello There

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you guys all liked it. Here we are, chapter two! Read and Review!

I

"Betelgeuse?"

It was beautiful. No. That wasn't the right word. Gorgeous. Sexy. _Timeless_. That was it. _Timeless._ Watching Lydia's brown eyes widen, her lips sighing his name, it was enough to drive any man, dead _or _alive, insane.

He growled and hovered closer, his nose almost entering the hot spotlight beam. She was so close, so scared, so _breathless_... it was making the dusty poltergeist dizzy. He couldn't believe he had forgotten just how _good_ this felt...

_**BOOM!**_

The noise alone set Betelgeuse flying backwards, his face paler than usual. Smoke and fire erupted, engulfing his ticket to freedom. Those big brown eyes and ruby red lips were swallowed up by the smoke and flames.

"No!" He reached, but even if he had gotten to her, he could not have _saved_ her. The fire flickered _through_ his hands as he heard her take a sharp gasp right before she... disappeared. "Fuck."

He flinched at the roar of applause behind him. Luminous green eyes glared at audience as they cheered and stood.

"_**Let's start the show!"**_

_Wait a minute..._

The smoke was beginning to clear, and it revealed a door. A _closed_ trapdoor. Betelgeuse wanted to let out such a blood-curdling scream that everyone in the auditorium's hair would turn white. _Brat._

He had gotten worked up over a damned _prank._

"No one pulls the sheets over my eyes. Especially not some kid."

Snarling, Betelgeuse sank into the floor with one person on his mind.

II

"Betelgeuse?"

The spotlights were paralyzing. Lydia stared at the wild poltergeist. He must be fake. She couldn't close her eyes. _He can't possibly be here. I only said his name once!_ But... after the name floated into the air, the dust swirling around it, he grinned at her and she knew that he was as real as he was four years ago.

He was drifting closer. Lydia could see the smoldering fire of sin in his eyes as his lips pulled back, revealing his teeth.

Lydia's lips fell open, and for what seemed like an eternity, she felt alone and... utterly helpless.

_**BOOM!**_

In a flash of smoke, Lydia was plunged into darkness. Her eyes were wide when her brain struggled to pick up the pace and tell her body to _get moving_.

She ran. As her boots clicked against the cold concrete of the basement floor, her nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned her suit-jacket. Her traitorous imagination began to prompt her with wild growls and slimy hands reaching for her.

With a sharp cry, Lydia Deetz burst through the door to the stairwell. The bright white walls made her squint, but she welcomed the light. Panting, Lydia turned at stared at the window to the basement. Waiting.

Thirty seconds passed.

One minute.

Three minutes.

_It was just your stupid imagination, Lydia. He's gone. He's probably scaring some other family. He probably doesn't even remember your name._

Lydia turned to walk up the stairs. Her face hit soft material. Black and white stripes.

_No..._

"Miss me, babes?"

III

Dark eyes glittered when the curtains opened and the lights turned on. The black and white stripes caused a serpent-like tongue to run over dry lips.

_She knows him._

Lydia Deetz walked down the catwalk. Her blood-red lips pulled back into a feral grin.

_She's seen him._

"It's Showtime!"

_Oh yes. We've found her!_ The dark lips pulled back into a wolfish grin. _We've found the connection to our poltergeist._

IV

Smiling down at the flustered teen, Betelgeuse thought about how it couldn't have gone any better. He had been waiting for this moment for three and a half years. The poltergeist expected pleads, tears, and frantic apologies. Judging by her breathing patters and how terrified she was running away, she must still be afraid of him.

"What are you doing here?" Betelgeuse almost fell out of the air. "I didn't say your name three times. Who did?"

Betelgeuse was not one who stammered, but at that moment he felt like he should. _Why is she so calm? She was freakin' out just a moment ago!_

"Since when are you this composed?"

"Since you were eaten by a sandworm." If Betelgeuse had any blood left in his face, it surely would have gone running at that horrid memory. He shrunk away from the dratted teenager, shaking. "Hey, are you okay?"

Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder. In the back of his mind, Betelgeuse knew he should have moved away, but his temporary paralysis had him frozen. Her warm hand went to his shoulder and proceed to move _through_ it.

"Shit."

Lydia's pale face turned even more white. Her lips fell open as she moved backwards, falling down and landing halfway on a stair. She hissed, tears of pain springing up to her dark chocolate eyes.

Betelgeuse grimaced. She wasn't supposed to find out that he was just a projection. Lydia rubbed her back as she clutched the suit-jacket to her chest, her eyes never leaving his.

"H-Have you been... e-exorcized?"

The poltergeist let out a snort.

"No. Christ, no. If I had been, babes, I wouldn't be here talkin' to you, that's for sure."

"Jesus..." Lydia had her hand over her heart, her eyes wide. Things were _not_ going the way Betelgeuse had planned. "You scared me, Betelgeuse."

_Twice._ Her voice saying his name a _second_ time felt so _good_ that Betelgeuse almost let out a low moan. _Almost._

_You scared me, Betelgeuse._

Betelgeuse would have been furious if he wasn't so astonished. Why the _fuck_ would she be _scared_ for him? Not _of_ him, but _for_ him. _No one_ had ever been scared _for_ him. _**No one.**_

Silence fell over them. The statement hung in the air like the guillotine's blade right before it falls. Betelgeuse opened his mouth, but Lydia beat him to it.

"Betelgeuse."

V

"Betelgeuse."

When Lydia thought back to this moment, she could not say _why_ she said his name. She had been sitting on the floor, shivering in her white tank top, and her striped pant legs sprawled out on the cold concrete. She saw Betelgeuse's green eyes widen as he disappeared.

He came back with a vengeance, grinning as he flexed his arms out. Lydia was never one to openly respect "hot" guys. When asked, she'd say that anyone could _look_ good, but a select few could truly mix confidence, insanity, and sexiness together to make Lydia look twice.

That's why she was speechless when Betelgeuse returned in his full glory. His wild hair, glowing eyes, and sinful grin was more than enough to be considered compelling. She had only read about people like him. Actors would sell their very souls to capture his... _raw_ passion that he displayed in those short seconds.

"Yes!" He jumped up and down like a child, snapping Lydia out of her thoughts. Betelgeuse grinned at her, his one arm growing longer to snag her hand, yanking her onto her feet. "You're the greatest, babes!"

Without warning or any sort of gradual onset, Betelgeuse swept Lydia up into a back-cracking bear hug. Lydia wheezed, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Still giggling gleefully, the poltergeist planted a large, wet kiss on her cheek.

Lydia was released, her head spinning. She smiled slightly.

"You haven't changed one bit."

Betelgeuse smirked, his mouth opening.

**Wham, wham, wham!**

"Lydia! Are you in there?" The two beings looked up to the door to the backstage. Mrs. Potter's voice was slightly muffled behind the door. "Lydia, there is someone here who would like to see you."

Lydia's brown eyes drifted back down to Betelgeuse. _Tell me about it._ Her smile slowly dissolved. She watched as Betelgeuse's face fell with realization.

"Betelgeuse."

"Wait, come on, I just _got _here—!"

"Betelgeuse."

"Please, I just wanted to _talk_, Lydia—"

"_Betelgeuse."_

The last repetition had Lydia breathless. He had said her _name._ Trembling, Lydia began to climb the stairs, her hands gripping her jacket tightly as goose-bumps rippled across her skin. _He remembered me..._

She swung the door open to see Mrs. Potter staring at her with a look of utter exasperation.

"What happened?"

"I tripped."

Mrs. Potter, who was only half listening to begin with, grabbed her student's hand and whisked her down the hallway to the dressing rooms. Lydia had time to blink three times before she arrived at the feet of the tallest woman she had ever laid eyes on.

"Lydia Deetz?" A thick French accent laced the woman's voice. Her dark eyes fluttered over her half-dressed body, her lips twitching into a regal smile. "My name is Michelle Rykiel, adopted daughter of Sonia Rykiel."

Mrs. Potter swayed on her feet while Lydia's mouth fell open.

"_The_ Sonia Rykiel?" The tall woman, Michelle, nodded. "Oh, God... it's a p-pleasure to meet you, madame."

Michelle smiled as warmly a tall, skinny, and chic woman could without wrinkling her face too much.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lydia." She extended her large, slender hand forward, her manicured nails gleaming in the dim light like enticing beacons. "Can we talk about your designs? I've got a few ideas that I'd love to share with you, ma ami."

Lydia took the hand into her's, shaking it briskly.

"Of course."

Mrs. Potter stared after her student that was currently being led down the hallway by the wispy woman, daughter of famous French designer, Sonia Rykiel.

VI

"Lydia, to be blunt, your suit entices me." Michelle's fingers clicked together. "I've been trying to develop my masterpiece, and it turns out that you've 'beaten me to it', so to speak."

Lydia turned red, running her fingers over the suit-jacket. _Betelgeuse's _suit-jacket.

"Ma'am—"

"Please, let me finish." Michelle closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I loved your work tonight... but the models were... amateurs." Her nails tightened their grip on Lydia's shoulder. "Come with me to New York, Lydia. Come with me. We'll design clothes _together_, Lydia."

"Together," echoed Lydia, "you and me?"

"Forever, Lydia. You're the most promising teenager I've ever seen."

Lydia swooned under the elvish woman's eerie gaze. It was too much.

"This must be some sort of prank—"

"No pranks, Lydia." Michelle's deep, dark eyes seemed to be pulling Lydia closer. Her voice was so low, enticing her to move forward. Lydia was mesmerized. "I'm going to give you my phone number."

The aspiring designer and photographer blinked dreamily.

"For what?"

"To call me. To call me when you're ready."

A paper pressed itself into Lydia's hand. Her long fingers closed around it, her eyes never leaving Michelle's.

"Thank you."

"Like I said before, Lydia, the pleasure is all mine."

Michelle Rykiel faded away into the shadow like the ethereal spirit she was. Lydia was left alone in the darkened school hallway, her hands shaking, squashing the paper in her fist.

VII

Betelgeuse sputtered, arriving back in his house in a flurry of papers. His head dropped with frustration. _She's not afraid of me... she even had the balls to summon me..._

_But she sent you back._

He had never really had the need to hope. Either it was going to happen, or it wasn't. Silly thoughts ever helped anyone.

_So what's next?_

The poltergeist sighed, sitting down wearily. He stared at the mirror hanging just outside his bathroom wall.

_That's it..._

VIII

Lydia was in a daze the entire drive home. She drove with the window open, letting the cool night air wash over her. The moon watched as Lydia Deetz stopped the car and shut off all the lights, allowing the darkness to embrace her.

"_We've come for your daughter, Chuck."_

He had been so terrifying. He was unhinged, had no morals, and would do _anything_ to get what we wanted.

_But he didn't break a promise._ His promise to save Adam and Barbara. It had cost Lydia her life, for it had been determined to be bound to him. _It was worth it... as long as they were safe... it was worth being marred to him._

They didn't get married. He saved the Maitlands, and in return he got to be dinner for a sandworm. If it had been another time, another place... Lydia would have called it a "dirty deal."

She had, however, been young and selfish. Now... seeing him again, made her edgy and shameful. It took every bit of will in her body to keep eye contact with him. They had made a promise.

He kept his end.

She hadn't.

The suit lay in the trunk._ He has caused so much to happen._ Her fear of the dark, her suit being made, the encore of her fashion show... and the most lucrative offer of a lifetime falling into her hands... they were all because of _Betelgeuse._

Easing herself out of the car, Lydia walked stiffly up to the house. She opened the door to see crowds of people, all friends of Delia.

Sighing, Lydia ignored them all and walked upstairs. She found a note taped to her door.

_Lydia, we're in a meeting with Juno. We'll see you tomorrow. We love you! Adam and Barbara. _

Relief flooded her body. She needed to be alone, she needed space, and as much as she loved the Maitlands, they would smother her until she snapped. Tonight, she couldn't handle that.

She kicked off her pants, shimming her underwear down her legs. Pulling her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra, Lydia walked past her mirror naked to closet. Lydia took a black satin nightgown off of the rack and tugged it on.

Smiling at her bare feet, she wiggled her toes.

"Nice dress, babes."

IX

Betelgeuse's hands gripped his white porcelain sink tightly. He felt his power fluctuate. _Easy, boy. We don't want to break anything._ Locking eyes with his reflection, the bio-exorcist began to concentrate.

Images of people brushing their teeth, kissing, changing, and having sex filled his eyes. His knuckles turned white as he honed on in on Lydia. The rush of pictures ceased when he found her dark room glittering with beams of moonlight.

Almost immediately after he arrived, a naked goddess floated across the floor. The silver moonbeams made her skin glow. It was such a sight that Betelgeuse didn't even have the time to fully enjoy it, she vanished so fast.

Blinking, Betelgeuse realized that he must have locked on to the wrong girl. Closing his eyes, he double-checked.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the same woman dressed in a shimmering black gown that ended just below her knees. She couldn't have known how swell she looked. _Lydia developed quite gracefully._

"Nice dress, babes."

He grinned when she jumped.

"Did you watch me change?"

"Of course not." He let a lecherous grin stain his face. Lydia rolled her eyes, not knowing whether or not to believe him. "So, are we gonna talk, or what?"

"About what?"

Raising his eyebrow, Betelgeuse decided to play his trump card.

"First off, how about the fact that you were wearing my suit in your little fashion show?"

Lydia's face transformed from sure and calm to open and anxious.

"Sh! Okay." She looked away from the mirror, almost guiltily. "We can't talk here." She sighed, running her hand through her cascading black hair. "If Adam and Barbara saw you here..."

The poltergeist scoffed.

"Forget them, babes."

Sending a glare that could curl hair, Lydia turned away from the mirror.

"I'll be a few minutes." She was tearing the sheets off of her bed, tying them together. Betelgeuse smiled at the age-old act of escaping from one's room. "Will you give me that, B?"

His new nickname startled him at first. Quickly recovering, Betelgeuse shrugged even through she wasn't looking.

"As long as you keep your promise this time."

X

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really, REALLY appreciate them, so don't be afraid to leave them. Be honest. I love constructive criticism. Was everybody in character? The LAST thing I want is for Betelgeuse to be OOC. Yick. Well, please review. I'll give you... brownies!

-mia

p.s. Sonia Rykiel is a famous French fashion designer who is still alive today. She's in her seventies. I don't own her, and as far as I know, her adopted daughter is fictional. Oh, and I don't own Beetlejuice characters either, but that should be obvious.


	3. Overdue Proposal

It's Showtime : Overdue Proposal

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. You guys are very nice and constructive. I'm glad that you like this story so far. Well, here it goes. Read and Review!

I

Lydia bit her tongue as she threw the tied sheets out of her bedroom window. The night's wind blew her hair back as she slipped one leg through. She could hear Betelgeuse chuckling at her awkward attempt to gracefully slip out of the window. Her cheeks burned as she glared at her mirror.

"Shut up. I'll be with you in a few minutes."

The poltergeist cackled.

"I'm sure you will. Right after you give the entire neighborhood a good peep show!"

He vanished just as Lydia Deetz fell onto her back, sputtering and red. She clamped her legs together, ashamed. She had been so anxious to meet with the ghost that she had forgotten to put on panties.

Glowering, she stalked over to her underwear drawer, pulling out a pair of turquoise underwear. Slipping them on, she pushed herself out of the window. Her knees scraped against the hard shingles on the roof. Fighting tears, Lydia grabbed onto her sheets and began the trek down to the ground.

As soon as her toes brushed the cold grass, she jumped down, hissing as a few pebbles stuck to her skin. Lydia quickly hopped on her bike and set off down the road. The gravel crunched under the tires, and her brakes screeched as she parked next to a cast-iron fence.

Lydia arrived at the local graveyard in record time. The usual ten minute trip took just under four. The consequence was being chilled to the very bone. Teeth chattering, Lydia stood on a hill overlooking a valley of gravestones.

"Betelgeuse. B-Betelgeuse. B-B-Betelgeuse."

She clenched her mouth shut as he appeared in his suit, picking at a few balls of lint that clung to his sleeves. He took in his surrounding, giving a light huff of a laugh.

"Geez, kid, you haven't changed much. I can't imagine that you got a boyfriend who's a fan of the Dead?"

Lydia was hugging herself, her lips draining of all color.

"N-No."

At her stutter, Betelgeuse turned, frowning. Lydia smirked to show that she was merely freezing, not frightened. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Christ, I forgot that you people get cold." Lydia trembled as Betelgeuse stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Do me favor, send me back, I'll pick up somethin' warm, call me back and everyone's happy."

The teenager didn't even bother to hide her surprise.

"Betelgeuse, y-y-you don't h-have—"

He pressed a finger to her lips, grinning.

"Now don't you go lookin' at me like that. People will think I've gone soft." He wrinkled his nose. "Either that or I've got a screw loose."

Lydia couldn't help but laugh. It burst through her like hot, bubbling champagne.

"You've always had a few screws loose, Betelgeuse."

Clapping his hands together, her former fiancé ginned.

"One more time, babes. Give me a bit, and then call me back."

She nodded, trying and failing not to shudder as a breeze cut through her.

"Betelgeuse."

II

The stammer had thrown him. For a short second, he had a tingle of a thought that she still feared him. However, he knew he had been wrong before he saw the defiant look on her face.

Instead, he felt a dull stirring at the image of her shaking with cold. He didn't want her dying on him.

So Betelgeuse was sent back to his ratty house. He sped through the living room to what _would_ have been his bedroom if he ever got tired. The poltergeist threw the door to his armoire open. His hands shot out and closed on his old overcoat. As soon as he took it off the rack, he felt the warm trickle down his back that could only mean he was being summoned. The prickling sensation followed, and it ended with a wonderful squeeze that brought him back to the graveyard.

Gods, she was worse. Her skin... if it had been any bluer he would have marked her off for dead. Her lips were purple, and her eyes were watering.

Muttering, Betelgeuse shook out all the dust and spiders before draping it over her shoulders. When her satisfaction was not instantaneous, the poltergeist clapped his hands to the coat and shot some of his energy into it. If that didn't warm her up, he didn't know what would.

He watched with intense fascination as Lydia's eyes widened, her legs shaking and going weak as her lips fell open in a silent prayer of thanks. He caught her, his green eyes fiery as he memorized how the blood rushed to her face and how her eyes glazed over with overwhelming pleasure.

_Beautiful. _Betelgeuse felt a possessive grin take hold of him. _I did that._

"Lydia?" Her body was slack, and though he had no problem holding her, he wanted to make sure that the warmth didn't come _too_ fast. "Babes, you alright?"

She managed to nod, her fingers gripping his shoulders tightly.

"You've never been subtle, have you?"

Her voice was soft as silk. She pushed away from him, but not too hard.

"Babes, since when do I do subtlety?"

The teenager backed away and sat on the grassy hill. The long overcoat extended well beyond her nightgown. Her long legs unfolded onto the grass.

"Good point."

III

The offer to get her a coat had been surprising enough. Nothing in the entire seventeen-and-a-half-years of her life could have prepared her for what happened next.

Betelgeuse shot fire into the coat which soon engulfed her whole body. Stars burst like fireworks behind her brown eyes. It wasn't pleasure. It wasn't pain. Whatever it was transcended any feeling that had ever touched her before. Her legs became wet noodles, but she didn't care. Her mind was blissfully blank.

It was the most wonderful thing.

But, like all other sensations, it faded. She was still warm, but the ability to walk and talk returned. Lydia stretched out on the grass, the moonlight catching in her hair.

"Why were you wearing my suit?" Lydia groaned. "Not that I mind, babes, but the least you could have done was _ask_."

She sighed, unable to look at him as he sat down next to her.

"I take a fashion course in my school, and we design clothes. Every design begins with a sketch." Lydia Deetz stared into the sky. "My teacher was looking through my sketchbook when I was sewing and found a doodle of you in the suit... and... one thing led to another..." Lydia waved her hands with exasperation. "I'm sorry, Beej."

The poltergeist licked his lips, pretending to slick back his hair.

"Eh, I can't say that I'm mad at 'cha."

Lydia bent her head forward, her black hair falling in front of her face.

"I was afraid you would be."

"You," Betelgeuse snorted, "afraid?"

He pushed her shoulder, making her meet his eyes. Lydia allowed herself to smile.

"Shut up." She tilted her head to the side, snuggling into the jacket. "Why haven't you run off yet?"

Betelgeuse frowned.

"What?"

"You know, causing chaos. I thought once I summoned you, you'd bolt."

The poltergeist clicked his tongue, narrowing his eyes. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, but then saw the semi-disgusted look on her face. Rolling his eyes and rocking backwards, he tucked it behind his ear.

"I can never catch a break." Lydia shrugged, smiling a bit. "I can't do much. Nothing... _too_ big. Juno's put me on a tight leash since... well... you know."

Ah. Adam. Barbara. The exorcism. The suicide letter. Betelgeuse turning into a snake. The wedding. A sandworm. Yes, Lydia did know.

"Then how are you here now?"

If Lydia were to tell her thirteen-year-old self that in a few years, she'd be talking civilly to Betelgeuse, her younger half would have laughed in her face.

Betelgeuse, still in his slightly torn and dusty suit, moaned.

"Come on, babes. Don't you give me any credit?" It was scary how many times he was making Lydia _want_ to laugh. She didn't want to get too comfortable. _He must want something. He always wants something. _"You want to know why I searched you out, right?"

_Damn. Am I that easy to read?_

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Lydia closed her eyes as she heard Betelgeuse move so that he was looking directly at her.

"I want you to marry me."

IV

Far away from Connecticut, a long sigh eased into a the air like a dying ghost.

"Vincent?"

"Yes, madame?"

"My life force is running out."

"Ah..."

"Yes... but... this next one... he'll put me forward for centuries."

"Centuries?"

"Yes. He's not alive, but he's not dead either."

"Then what is he, madame?"

"A poltergeist, Vince."

V

The clouds shifted in the sky, covering the moon and sending the two beings into darkness. Betelgeuse had seen her lips pull down into a sad curl. She knew. She might have always known.

"I had a feeling... that you would... say that."

As the darkness set in, Betelgeuse heard Lydia's breath catch. She moved even closer to him so that their shoulders pressed together.

"If there's one thing a person should never do, it's make a promise with the dead."

Lydia was shaking again, but they both knew it wasn't from the cold.

"W-Why?"

The thing was, Betelgeuse _knew_ she wasn't afraid of him... so what had her trembling in fear?

"Promises with the dead can not be broken."

Her breath burst out like he had punched her in the stomach.

"So... I really have no say in the matter." He didn't reply. She moved closer, her entire body tense. "I can't refuse, but... can I... could you wait?" His green eyes shimmered, even in the dark. "I-I need to... b-break it to my parents s-somehow."

It seemed that the more time the poltergeist spent with the living teen, the more questions he had.

"You're not going to fight it?"

He lost the gravel in his voice, leaving a very soft, confused, and honest tone floating in the air. She shrugged, the movement jerky.

"Nothin' I can do about it." Lydia hunched forward, tears falling from her eyes. "A deal is a deal."

But she was still crying. Sure, Betelgeuse understood that part of it was the hopelessness of the situation. One could _say_ that the deal would be completed and that it was fair. She was a grown girl, and she knew right from wrong, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Yeah... the poltergeist understood _that _part.

What he didn't quite _get_ was her terror of something else entirely. Even back when they first met, she had never been _terrified _of him. It made him a bit jealous.

"What are you so scared of?" The wind blew, and the branches of some trees cracked in the distance. Lydia shrunk in the coat, covering her ears and rocking slightly. "The dark? You're scared of the dark?" She nodded desperately, embarrassed. Betelgeuse grumbled. "Figures. Hold on."

He moved his hands like he was conducting a symphony. The wind roared, shooting past them and into the sky. Lydia bit down a scream as the clouds scattered, blown away and leaving the moon to cast light on them once again.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, I _am_ the Ghost with the Most."

VI

Deep down, Lydia knew that this day would come. When she saw Betelgeuse get swallowed by the sandworm, she knew that it wasn't over, even as she threw the ring in the gaping hole of what used to be their living room.

Her nightmares of the marriage turned into him snarling, slamming things and then taking her away, eloping. However, as years passed, she stopped dreaming all together. All that was left was the grim feeling of being a liar and a double-crosser. He had every right to be pissed and even more right to call out her word.

Even though she comprehended the justice and fairness of the situation at hand, her heart still shank. He wasn't pushy and mean about it. In fact... it was like he was _trying_ to be nice. _No... Betelgeuse is never nice._

"When I was little, before Dad met Delia, I pictured marriage to be between two people who love each other." She got up and began to walk down the hill. Betelgeuse decided he was above using his legs and hovered next to the teen. "But you'll never love me."

She opened the gate as the insane Betelgeuse she knew returned.

"You know what they say about sayin' never." _Never say never._ Lydia knew, her bare feet plodding along the road, her bike rolling beside her. "Though, you are right."

Again, she felt herself smiling, chuckling even. It was a bad joke where no one laughed. No one, except her and her ghostly fiancé.

"After the show tonight... a famous designer gave me her number."

Betelgeuse had his hands behind his head, his eyebrows raising.

"I didn't know you swung both ways."

Lydia didn't even counter his lecherous grin.

"She... liked the suit. She wants me to go to New York City and work with her."

The poltergeist licked his teeth, smacking his lips together.

"How famous?"

"Very. Incredibly. Her mother is a legend, and she's staring her own legacy."

They came to her house, and Lydia parked her bike in the garage.

"Well, I say go for it, kid." He grinned at her puzzled look. "You only live once."

His words echoed in the night. When uttered from anyone else that Lydia knew, she would nod and smile at the wise words and take the advice. But... when _Betelgeuse_ said it, it was a fact. A hard fact that he knew better than most. His green, furious eyes had never lied to her, and tonight wasn't the time when he was going to start.

"Thank you."

Those words were rarely given to Betelgeuse. Lydia could tell by how he looked at the moon, grinning and waggling his eyebrows to cover genuine astonishment. She had tried to hide her true feelings from people too.

"You still feel up to climbin' two stories?"

"No."

Betelgeuse hooked his thumbs on the inside of his suspenders, rocking on his heels.

"Wanna take a shortcut?"

VII

Guilt. It was weighing her down like bags of wet sand. When she told him about the fashion designer, it was a question inside of a statement. Hidden. Betelgeuse would have to remember to tell her not to do that. If she had a question, just ask. If she had a problem, just say it. He wasn't a man who liked to "beat around the bush."

In those brown eyes of hers was a sparkle that made him growl. Innocence and honesty. Something he had lost _long_ ago. He might be backwards and no-good, but he knew that what she had was precious.

So he told her to go for it. She should. It was the _right_ thing to do.

The wind blew, and Lydia Deetz had to make a decision. Climb, or take his way.

Everyone was always cautious when they were around Betelgeuse, and he didn't blame them. It was better that way. The less trust, the less attachment.

Her answer almost made him fall out of the air.

"Sure."

Lydia really _had_ grown up. The fact was still sinking into his over six-hundred-year-old brain. He extended his arm, his eyes never leaving hers, holding her where she was.

"Shall we?"

The quote made her bite her lip, but she linked her arm with his, her back straight. Betelgeuse grinned despite himself. Though he was on a tight leash, he could still have fun. When the wind kicked up, Lydia grabbed onto his arm with her other hand.

"Betelgeuse..."

"That's my name, babes."

His energy reached its peak, and he knew she could feel it. It crawled over her skin, giving her goose-bumps and nipping at her skin playfully. Betelgeuse chuckled at her gasp, especially when he allowed his energy to lift the very bottom of her nightgown...

"Beej, quit it."

"Aw, you're no fun."

Lydia didn't have a chance to retort, they were already in the air. He watched, out of the corner of his eyes, as she bit down on his overcoat's sleeve. They were flying up to her bedroom window.

When they landed, Lydia swayed on her feet. There was a healthy flush in her cheeks. Betelgeuse almost smiled. What kid doesn't dream of flying?

She was silent as she gathered up her sheets, throwing them inside.

"So you'll wait?"

Betelgeuse picked at his nails.

"Well, seein' that I'm _dead_ and have waited for several centuries, what will a little longer be?" Truth was he didn't want to wait. Who would? But, she knew that it was inevitable, so that helped. "Oh, I got somethin' for 'ya, cutie." He dug around in his pockets, tossing out a few worms, half-eaten beetles, and various trinkets before he came up with a ring. "Voila!"

VIII

Lydia stared down at the ring. It was beautiful in its own way. It started as a plain, gold band, but as he slid it onto her ring finger, it burst into a wild emerald green with slivers of jade. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Lydia stared him down. "It's just so that when I need to find you, I can. No more lookin' through mirrors."

"Okay..." She began to climb through her window, but she turned halfway. "Your jacket—"

"Keep it. I'm startin' to like my clothes on you."

Lydia gave him a crooked smile.

"How many more times?"

"Two."

She pulled her new coat tightly around her.

"Alright. I'll... I guess I'll see you later." Betelgeuse nodded curtly. "Betelgeuse. Betelgeuse."

IX

Betelgeuse blinked. He was back home. He kicked off his boots and took the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it. After blowing some smoke, he sat down in a worn, leather chair.

Lydia Deetz.

His future wife.

It made him anxious. He found that things that he wanted never came easy. He always had to work for it, and it ended up being more trouble than he had thought.

His foot began to bounce as he took another slow drag.

X

Lydia sighed, closing her window. _What a night._ She stared at her... engagement ring. He was serious. He would wait, but even she knew that he'd only wait so long.

Her heart began to beat faster as she thought about what being married to Betelgeuse entailed. She would have to face her step-mother and father, not to mention Adam and Barbara. It wasn't like he would be around, and he wouldn't hurt her.

But... if she ever did fall in love... with another man, she would feel dirty no matter how fake the marriage was.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Lydia turned just in time to see her two favorite ghosts grinning in her doorway. She tilted her head to the side. "What?"

Barbara and Adam exchanged mischievous glances.

"So, who is he?"

XI

A/N: Well, did you like it? I know that it's not as funny as the last chapter, but it did have its funny parts, right? Well, I hope Betelgeuse wasn't OOC. If he was, tell me and slap me. Hard. Oh, and anyone else, tell me if they were terrible too. I'll fix it. But I really am having fun with this story. I LOVE Betelgeuse, he's so interesting. So, if I mess him up, please tell me. Review if you want more, and even if you don't, leave a note, I won't mind! Review!

-mia

p.s. The overcoat the Betelgeuse gave Lydia is the one where we first see him in when he burst out of the rave in the movie. You know, with the scarf and the hat? Peace.


	4. On Top of the World

It's Showtime : On the Top of the World

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that all of you like this story. I love it too! Read and Review!

I

Lydia felt like she had been hit with a sledgehammer. She tucked her left hand into her over-sized sleeve, hiding her engagement ring from the two ghosts.

"Who is what?"

Barbara jumped up and down.

"Him! The boy who gave you that jacket!" The teenager knew this was going to end in tears and a headache. Barbara and Adam sat on her bed, Lydia between them. "He must be something special if you snuck out to see him."

"Something like that."

Adam saw Lydia's lips pulling downward, her shoulders tensing.

"It's okay, sweetheart." He exchanged a sad smile with his wife as he put his arm around her. "Hey, we've all had our first romance. If he works out, can we meet him?"

Barbara leaned her head on Lydia's shoulder.

"We can be Aunt Barbara and Uncle Adam."

Hugging herself, Lydia began to feel sick. Adam interpreted it differently.

"Honey, it's okay to be scared. Just be yourself."

"You'll tell us when you're ready."

As her ghostly companions rocked Lydia back and forth, the action warmer than most of the _living _she had known, Lydia felt a sick smile twitch onto her lips at how easy it had been. She knew that she was pathetic, cowardly, and a liar for not telling the truth.

For leading them on into thinking that it was some petty high-school romance. For not telling them about the suit. Everything.

_I'm disgusting, a coward, and a fool._

Her lips tugged downward into an apathetic frown.

_But that will be fine for now._

II

Licking his finger, Betelgeuse turned the page of his law book. His green eyes skimmed over all the _rules_ that were... so... _confining _and the punishments that matched. Old glasses sat on the tip of his nose, his pupils getting smaller and smaller.

_To take the power away from a Beast._

Grinning, Betelgeuse leaned forward. _Bingo._

_Refer to video documentation DSNY1007..._

"Dammit! Can I _never_ get a break?"

"I hope not."

"Geez!" Falling out of his chair and into the swamps of papers, he scrambled to see his ex-Boss, Juno, smoking. Her eyes held no humor as she stared down at him. "Christ, at least _knock_!"

Juno's owl-eyes gazed over the mess of papers. She smirked, and Betelgeuse had to pinch himself to stop from grinning. _No one ever sees what's right under their nose._

"There have been... a _lack_ of complaints against you recently."

Frowning, Betelgeuse took off his glasses, leaning back in his chair. With his boots resting on his desk, he let his eyes slowly roll to Juno.

"Please explain _why_ this is a bad thing. Oh, and could you slow it down for me, I think my brain won't be able to handle this logic."

Grimacing at the poltergeist's nauseating grin, Juno clucked with her tongue.

"Unless you've decided that you've been wrong all these years, then you're up to something."

Throwing up his hands, Betelgeuse let his eyes roll to the back of head.

"You've caught me. I've been," his suit turned into a nun's habit, "born again."

Juno let out a dry huff of air. There was a time when that noise would have passed off as a laugh. Back when they worked together, he would make her _laugh _all the time.

"Very funny."

She pulled out another cigarette. The poltergeist smacked his lips together.

"Could I... bother you for one?" He was looking up at her, the dark circles under his eyes changing shape as he narrowed his eyes. Without commenting, Juno tossed him a cigarette, lighting a match. Betelgeuse gave it an experimental puff and nodded. "'Preciate it."

"Don't mention it."

Betelgeuse motioned to a liquor cabinet buried under mounds of papers.

"Wanna drink? We could polish one off and do the horizontal tango."

Rolling her eyes, Juno dusted off her pans-suit.

"I'll pass." She hesitated, as if she wanted to say something else. "Oh, I thought that you'd be interested in this."

Digging into her pockets, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. She held it to her chest, as if she were questioning herself on whether she was going to go through with it or not.

"Come on!" The poltergeist waggled his eyebrows. "Don't hold out on me if you've got a sexy centerfold."

Scrunching her nose, Juno tossed the paper at him.

"Hardly." As Betelgeuse opened it up, Juno took a long drag. "It seems that Lydia Deetz had caught quite the break."

Betelgeuse held the front cover of the latest Vogue magazine. Dark chocolate eyes gazed back at him. Lydia's lips were painted sinfully red. Her hands touched her cheeks and her hair was in a wild array, curling around her.

The title was, "Michelle Rykiel presents the mind of Lydia Deetz."

A thin smile stretched across Betelgeuse's face.

'_Atta girl, Lyds._

III

Staring at the sleek limousine, Lydia bit her lip. Her hands that gripped the two suitcases began to shake. Turning back, she hugged Adam and Barbara, whispering "I love you" into both of their ears. Chuck gave her a short squeeze of an embrace. She even hugged Delia.

It was too easy.

Delia had screamed once she saw Michelle's name on the card. She would have grounded Lydia if she _hadn't _gone. Chuck talked to Mrs. Potter, who was ecstatic and arranged for a tutor for Lydia in New York.

Even Adam and Barbara encouraged her to go.

_Why is it so simple?_ Her shoes clicked on her paved driveway, the driver taking her bags. _Life is hard. People don't catch lucky breaks._ She was wearing Betelgeuse's jacket. Buttoning it up, she turned to have one last look at what she was leaving behind.

Adam. Barbara. Chuck. Delia.

Her family.

She waved and got into the limo. The driver got in, and before she knew it, Lydia Deetz was on the highway on her way to New York City.

Closing her eyes, Lydia let herself fall into darkness.

_Hey, babes._

"Betel—" Lydia cut herself off. She woke up covered in a cold sweat, her chest heaving. His voice was so... real. Could the ring serve as... ugh this was giving her a headache. "God..."

"Miss Deetz?"

Lydia looked up to see the driver's regal form.

"Yes?"

"We've arrived."

"Oh. Thank you."

Taking a deep breath, Lydia opened the door. Instantly, cameras flashed and there were people screaming her name. Dazed and frightened, she savored the ethereal voice that rose above the roar.

"Lydia, I'm so happy that you've taken my offer." Michelle towered over everyone else. Her thick accent was a beacon. The famous fashion designer dipped down, embracing Lydia, all the while the cameras kept flashing. "We've been waiting for you."

Trying not to feel light-headed, Lydia wheezed.

"We?"

Michelle led Lydia into the massive building. Inside men and woman lined the hall. All employees and models.

"Welcome."

Their voices echoed in Lydia's head. She had time to smile before she was in an elevator.

"I have split my penthouse into two wings. You will get the West Wing and I will remain in the East." When the steel doors opened, Lydia didn't bother to stop the slight scream that forced itself out of her mouth. White marble was the flooring, and black satin lined the walls. "I hope you enjoy Wing. If there are any problems, don't be afraid to knock on my door."

Lydia's provider smiled as she opened the glass doors to the East Wing, fading away into her room.

Swallowing saliva, the teenager opened the door, stepping inside. There was a long hallway that opened up into a series of rooms. A large bathroom, a quaint kitchen, a living room, a bedroom, and even a fully stocked bar.

Her phone rang. Running to pick it up, Lydia heard Michelle's voice.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, what would you like to eat?"

Anything. She could have anything she wanted, from caviar to peanut butter and jelly. However, Lydia found it hard to breath with her tightening throat as her mouth opened.

"Cantonese, please."

IV

Glancing at the ring on his finger, Betelgeuse stretched.

He sat down, dust jumping as his body sagged into his chair.

_Why am I not married yet, dammit?_ The poltergeist was twisting the ring around his finger. Once he was married, well, he'd be a semi-free man, as long as the buzz-killers didn't catch him.

"_But you'll never love me"_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Betelgeuse hissed.

It was the truth, but it sounded so terrible when Lydia said it out loud. He shouldn't think about it, but he did anyway.

Licking his lips, the poltergeist concentrated. He reached with his mind for the teenager who was going to marry him. He felt her sigh, a heavy weight in her stomach.

_Let's kick up the juice and let's see what let's loose!_

V

The greasy noodles were tasteless and bland. Lydia smiled. She ate this the first time she moved into the house in Peaceful Pines. Delia had been so angry... but no one else cared. They were hungry, not picky or worried about how "un-classy" it was.

Swallowing her food forcefully, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Leaving the house, Lydia had told herself that she would not get homesick.

Fate seemed to think otherwise as the teenager's throat tightened without mercy.

Closing her eyes, she told herself that she was taking the opportunity of a lifetime. Still, a small part of her wished that... something... anything would come to ease her pain.

Not soon after that thought sank into Lydia's brain, the food on her plate rearranged itself to form eyebrows, a nose, eyes, and a mouth using peas, carrots, and noodles. Despite the scare it did give her, Lydia held her tongue.

"What's got 'ya down, kid?"

Lydia frowned.

"How did you—"

A hand made out of noodles rose from a nearby carton, a green pea wrapped around its ring finger.

"The ring, babe." Moving her eyes from the Cantonese in front of her to her hand, Lydia was not sure if she should feel relieved or violated. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" Betelgeuse waggled his vegetable eyebrows. "Eat me up, baby."

Grimacing, Lydia wrinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue.

"No thanks, Betelgeuse." Her heart stopped at his name. Savoring the surprised look on her dinner's face, she continued. "Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse."

The noodles sagged on her plage, becoming lifeless once again. The lights flickered and the smell of dirt filled her nose. When he finally appeared, he dusted himself off, whistling.

"Would you get a load of his place?" His eccentric green eyes glittered as he touched the walls. "Where the hell are we?"

A giggle flowed past her lips. It startled her. The terrible ache in her heart was not gone, but she could smile again.

"This is... my... my kind-of penthouse. Michelle is letting me stay here."

Betelgeuse dropped to the floor, rubbing the marble with his hands.

"Michelle?"

"She's the fashion designer I told you about."

"Right." He stood, then caught sight of the bar. He ran, Lydia following him. "So why are you still down?" He snagged a champagne glass off the bar and popped it, not caring as liquid spilled over his hands. "Shouldn't you be celebratin'?"

Lydia sat on one of the bar stools.

"I guess..."

Slamming the bottle on the counter, Betelgeuse glared at her.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'? Take a look around you, babes. People would _kill_ to be in your shoes." Lydia opened her mouth to protest, but he held up his hand. "Screw it, come on. I'll show you why."

Pausing, Lydia saw him outstretch his hand. Telling herself that he would not hurt her since they still had a get married, Lydia nodded.

"Hold on a second, I'm going to grab my coat."

Lydia ran to her bedroom where Betelgeuse's jacket lay on her bed. She shrugged it on, buttoning it as she jogged back to her fiancé. While she was gone, Betelgeuse had snagged another bottle of champagne.

"Hold this." Lydia took the bottle. The poltergeist shoved a cork into the bottle that he had opened and held it tightly in his hand. "You're ugh... going to have to grab on pretty tight. I don't wanna loose 'ya."

Opening his arms, Betelgeuse grinned. Lydia rolled her eyes and stepped forward, entangling herself with her fiancé in what had to be one of the most awkward hugs that she had ever given. Resting her chin on his shoulder, Lydia closed her eyes.

"Beej?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever you do, don't drop me."

Her arms tightened their grip on him, the bottle in her iron grasp. Betelgeuse hugged her close, his chin tickling her shoulder.

"No problem."

VI

Betelgeuse let his jaw drop at the place Lydia was in. It was... well he hadn't been in a place like this for centuries. The bio-exorcist did not consider himself a man of class, but he appreciated it when he saw it.

What really bothered him was her depression. He could not fathom being depressed in a place like this.

So he thought of a way to shake the sense into his willowy fiancé. He had to admit, however, that when he saw her in his jacket, he forgot his woes and smiled. It was _way_ too big for her, but... none the less, Lydia Deetz was fucking adorable when she wore it.

It didn't make her figure look gorgeous, but that was the point. Once she takes that coat off, she would turn heads. It would be like unwrapping a present.

But he had to snap himself back to the present to stop himself from staring at her _too_ lecherously. He opened his arms, clutching the champagne bottle tightly.

He saw a flash of apprehension dance across those dark brown irises, but she squashed it. He raised his eyebrows as she embraced him.

"Beej?"

There it was, his nickname.

"Yeah?"

She squeezed him. He felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck, not allowing herself to say out loud that she was scared.

"Whatever you do, don't drop me."

Smiling, Betelgeuse hugged her tight and closed his eyes.

"No problem." Frowning with concentration, the poltergeist felt a rush of air, and Lydia embraced him even tighter when the wind kicked up. Both of them had their eyes shut. Betelgeuse bit his lip and soon felt the ground return under their feet. Opening his eyes, he hissed with victory. "Lydia, open your eyes."

The teenager shook her head.

"No."

"Babes... you should know that I don't take 'no' for an answer."

Whining, his future wife cracked an eye open, and soon her mouth was agape, a flush rising to her cheeks. The poltergeist envied the blood that made her heart skip a beat and the shimmer of _life_ that danced in her eyes.

"Jesus... oh God..."

He had taken her to a building that towered over Time Square. It was right at the heart of the glowing sighs and rush of New York City. People scurried around the tourists that were taking pictures. Taking pictures of the building they were on top of.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand why people get 'homesick', but I'm going to tell you this: Take a look around you!" Slinging his arm around her, he pointed to all the lights, the glamor, and the sights. "You're at the very _top_ of all this, babes. You've got it made."

Lydia swooned, taking a step back.

"Beej, we're going to fall..."

Snorting, Betelgeuse waved the worry away.

"Not a chance. Check it out." He leapt away from her, and for a terrifying moment, it looked like had jumped off. Instead, he merely hovered. "I've got 'cha."

Lydia shook her head.

"You're a ghost, I'm alive—"

"Babes, I'm _not_ going to let you fall. You have my _word_."

Gazing down at the rush of cars, the cries of technology, and the hum of voices, Lydia closed her eyes. She gripped her sleeves tightly and swallowed bile that threatened to push itself past her mouth.

"O-Okay." She could feel his eyes boring into her eyelids. "Here it goes."

Taking a deep breath, Lydia Deetz, seventeen-and-a-half, took a step.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to see that she was standing in _mid-air_. The traffic roared below her as the lights flashed around her. Her eyes met Betelgeuse's.

"See?" He popped open the other champagne bottle and handed the bubbly liquid to her. "Come on."

After uncorking his bottle, he offered her his arm, and this time, Lydia did not hesitate. Time stopped as they brushed up against each other, high above New York City. He was giving her the experience of an _existence_. Not every dead person was able to do what she was doing.

Betelgeuse grinned. She was speechless, her cheeks pink from the cold and excitement.

"It's beautiful." She waved her hands, pointing and smiling. "Look, look! Do you see—"

He wasn't listening. He had seen lights, people, and cars. They were not interesting. What did fascinate him were her eyes and body . When they first met, she had the glazed eyes of a bored teen who needed action and excitement.

By the end of their encounter, at the end of what was _supposed_ to be a wedding ceremony, her face had lightened with _life_.

But that was _nothing _compared to what she looked like tonight. Her eyes were watering, and she soon began to cry with... joy. As she spoke, she stuttered with excitement, her face flushed. Her entire body _shook_ as she bounced, her mind stumbling to catch up.

"Kid." She was still talking. "Kid!"

Stopping in mid-sentence, Lydia met his eyes.

"What?"

"Do you want me to _really_ blow your mind?"

The smile she gave him in return was dazzling. If his heart still had a beat, he was sure it would have stopped at that delicious curl of her lips.

"Bring it on."

VII

A/N: I'm going to stop it there, because if I go on it will become two chapters in one. I hope Betelgeuse got a few laughs this time, if not, tell me! If so, tell me! I try to keep everyone as in character as possible, of if you noticed anything strange, tell me in a review! I love honesty! Thank you for reading, and please drop a review :D!

-mia

p.s. As I was writing the last scene where Lydia and BJ are hovering above Time Square, I was listening to The Circle of Life from the Lion King. I think it really completes it.


	5. Truth

It's Showtime : Truth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I've been really busy at school, so that is why this has not been updated in a while, but I have NOT abandoned it. I love it too much! Tell me what you think of this one!

I

Lydia did not consider herself to be adventurous. She would try new things, but then again, she had never been on a roller coaster.

However, as she linked her arm with Betelgeuse's, she felt a wonderful thrill shoot through her veins. Barbara and Adam would lose their minds. Charles and Delia already questioned her sanity, so no harm there. She held onto the champagne tightly as the poltergeist grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

"Should I close my eyes?"

"Depends. Do you want to see the city?"

Nodding, Lydia's brown eyes swept over the city as they moved through the air. She held herself tightly to her fiancé, but her eyes never left the lights. The people. The _life_.

Cold air massaged her hair as Betelgeuse took her over the Hudson River. At first, she was not sure what he was doing. Then she saw _her_. Lady Liberty. She loomed tall, and Betelgeuse took her up, until their feet brushed her cold, copper crown.

They sat down, feet dangling over the rest of the world as Betelgeuse dug around in his pockets. Lydia, clutching the champagne, raising her eyebrows.

"What are you looking for?"

"Champagne glasses... dammit!" He snarled, frizzy hair curling. It was quite a sight. "Here, look in your pockets."

The teenager frowned.

"Beej, I don't have any gla—"

"You can find _anything_ in _those_ pockets, babes."

"Ha." Lydia snorted. "Doubtful—" Her fingers brushed against glass. Her chocolate eyes widened. "I don't believe it..."

"Told 'ya." He snatched the glasses, pouring the bubbling liquid in them. "Here you go, babes."

Lydia took the crystal chalice, a half-smile curling on her face.

"If I were smart, I'd ask you why you're doing this." She sipped the alcohol, her dark eyes swiveling to the city. "If I were smart..."

She didn't look at Betelgeuse. She didn't want to.

Instead, she focused on the stars. Lydia Deetz could feel him staring. She wished he would just laugh at her. Get it over with.

_Crack!_

Bursts of color and fire exploded in the night sky. Fireworks twinkled in Lydia's eyes as her fiancé refilled her glass.

II

Betelgeuse would have been an idiot if he didn't see the question coming.

He didn't like her insinuating that she was not intelligent. No _wife_ of his was going to have a low self-esteem. No sir. She didn't have time to care what others thought about her. Insecurity spelled out not living life to the fullest.

If there was one thing the bio-exorcist _loathed_, it was living people not _living_.

So, with a mere twitch of his nose, he had transformed his energy into fireworks. He grinned at her surprise. At her disbelief that dissipated into glee. He slugged the champagne, dropping his bottle.

Refilling her glass, then letting the other bottle fall, Betelgeuse smiled at her open mouth, her cheeks flushed and warm from the champagne.

Deep brown eyes flickered to his. They were sparkling.

"I'm drunk."

"So am I."

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"You're dead. Can you even get drunk?"

"Fine, I lied. But I can feel a bit of a buzz." He leaned into her, their shoulders touching. "You know... for a drunk you're not loud and embarrassing yourself."

She giggled. An _actual _giggle.

"Did you think I would be?"

"No." He snorted, waggling his eyebrows and licking his lips. "You seem more like a seductive-drunk to me."

"Fat chance." Wrinkling her nose, she groaned. "I got to get up early tomorrow. Can we go back?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." He got up, stretching. "Come on."

Lydia was putting her glass in her pocket as Betelgeuse pulled her up, his hands on her waist. She stared into his eyes, noticing their intimate proximity.

"I'm not going to kiss you."

"Wasn't askin' you to."

"I know... I'm just saying."

"Good thinkin'."

He embraced her, her hair tickling his nose. She smelled like mint and fire. Closing his eyes he decided that he liked that. Her arms tightened their grip on him. She mumbled into his suit.

"Don't drop me. Please."

His energy vanished, the fireworks gone. Darkness swelled around them. Squeezing her, the poltergeist closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lyds."

III

Lydia could feel her mind spinning slightly. So she was not completely _drunk_. More like... pleasantly tipsy. But... she was still wary. Being in a slightly (it _was_ slight) uninhibited state around Betelgeuse made her nervous.

When she felt the cold marble under her feet, she did not open her eyes. She kept her arms around him.

"Why are you doing this?" He made a move to pull away, but she tightened her grip on him, her eyes opening slowly. "I just want to know... why are you... being nice?"

"Whoa, I am _not_ nice!"

She laughed, and promptly blamed it on the champagne.

"Once you marry me, you'll be able to do whatever you want, right?"

"More or less. Every man has his limits."

"So why bother with... _this_? I said I'd marry you. It's not that I'm not having a good time... tonight was... amazing... but I know that _I_ am not the reason you want free reign in the land of the Living."

Releasing him, Lydia stepped back, her hands in her coat pockets.

Betelgeuse, her dead fiancé, pinched her chin between his long nails.

"You, sweetheart, have _got _to lighten up. Don't think about it and just let it be. You only live once, and I would hate to see a dame like you wastin' it worrying about motives."

"Sometimes... worrying is a good thing."

"It keeps you from _living_."

Thick silence seeped into the room. Lydia sighed, agreeing with him but still wanting to _know_.

"Please... just this _once_."

Frowning, the bio-exorcist rocked on his heels.

"Look, kid, I'm not lookin' to lie to you. Once we're hitched, I'm probably not gonna be around all the time. But... I'm not going to just _leave_ you... alone." He walked to the couch, flopping down on it. "So I figured it wouldn't do any harm trying to get to know the girl I'm going to marry."

"Oh." Now she felt like a jerk. "Sorry." Sitting down next to him, she realized that if she were smart, she wouldn't believe him. However... she did not want to become a bitter woman whose heart was a chunk of ice. If he was lying, she'd just shrug and move on. "So once we get married I'll see you... once a week?"

Turning on the soft leather couch, Betelgeuse shrugged.

"About. Maybe some nights."

"Can't I learn about you too?"

"Sure, babes. Shoot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Dark red. Crimson."

"Hm. I had you pegged for black." Lydia let her head fall back. Betelgeuse smirked. "You know, it's actually _fun_ hanging out with you."

The statement was startling enough, but the fact that Lydia's heart squeezed itself painfully only added to her terror. Swallowing the hot coal in her throat, she smiled, her lips stretching out in a thin, curled line.

"That's just because... that's just because you were eaten by a sandworm last time."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure you're fun to hang out with."

Licking her lips slowly, Lydia sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. She felt slick. She had to lay down, throw up... anything.

"Do me a favor... you can lie to me about what you do, who you are, and your overall plans... but don't lie to me about... _me_."

IV

Betelgeuse watched her hunch over, her bones creaking. For a flash, he saw her as an old woman, alone and miserable.

"Okay. I'll tell the truth, but you have to do the same. Deal?"

"Deal."

It was late. Technically, it was the early morning. Lydia's dinner sat on the table, cold and lifeless. His fiancé yawned, sagging back into the couch. He had forgotten that the Living got tired.

"You're the first Living person that I don't hate."

She smiled. It was a pure, entirely unguarded, happy smile. Betelgeuse almost had to look away. She shifted in her seat, getting more comfortable.

"I... I am more indebted to you than any other person, Living or Dead."

"Come on, that doesn't count. We _all_ know that."

Lydia frowned. Silence stretched as she thought of what she could say.

"You're actually pretty funny."

"I try."

The teenager groaned and stood up. Betelgeuse observed her. She had unbuttoned her coat, letting it hang off of her body. Her little fists, swallowed up by the baggy sleeves, rubbed her eyes in an adorable child-like manner. He smiled as she yawned.

"It's late, I'm tired, and you're _not_ sleeping over." Ignoring his perverted cackle, she continued. "When should we meet again?"

Getting up, Betelgeuse dusted off his suit.

"Eh, whenever. I mean, you might want to call me twice in front of a mirror, just in case I'm busy." That was a bad joke, but he kept a straight face. "If you're bored and horny, then I'm free, no matter what."

If Lydia had been drinking water, she would have spit it up. She denied the furious blush that stained her pale face.

"Not in a million years."

"C'mon!" With a wink, Betelgeuse set himself on fire. "I'm a hot tamale!"

He doused himself, smoke curling from his hair, mouth, and nostrils. Lydia had gasped at first, but then smiled. She was still shaking.

"Goodnight Betelgeuse. Betelgeuse. Betelgeuse."

V

"Lydia?" A soft, masculine voice whispered into the air. "Lydia Deetz?"

The teenager in question was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Just a minute!" Spitting, she pulled a comb through her hair as she looked herself over. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, a scarf, and gloves. _It should be fine. _Walking out into the main hall, Lydia almost ran right into the most handsome young man she had never seen. "Good morning."

"Good morning. I've brought you breakfast."

Brown eyes stared at the piping hot cup of tea, sliced apple, and French toast with syrup.

"Thank you." She sat down, offering him a seat with a wave of her hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."

He smiled, his face flawless. His dark hair fell in front of his dark eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry. I hate it when I forget my manners, especially in the presence of such a beautiful girl." The flattery made Lydia's stomach twist. Again, she blamed it on the left over champagne. He leaned close, offering his hand. "My name is Vincent. Most call me Vince, but around here, I'm known as Prince Vince."

"_Prince?_ That's quite a title."

Vince bit down on his lip in a futile attempt to hide his growing grin.

"Well, the models have taken to it because I'm Michelle's right hand man, so to speak."

Taking his hand, Lydia smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you, Vince." Smirking, Vince kissed her hand. The action made her flinch, snatching her hand back. "Sorry. Sorry, it's just that..."

"It was my fault entirely. I couldn't resist."

Lydia almost rolled her eyes. She ate the apple, leaving the rest. She did not like eating in front of him. He kept on staring at her lips.

"So, when are we going to start?"

Her cool voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Right now. I'll show you down to the lobby. Michelle will be there, waiting."

Their ride in the elevator was silent. Lydia sighed with relief once the doors opened and flew into Michelle's open arms. The fashion designer smiled.

"Ah, you've met Prince Vince. He's quite a charmer." Lydia held her tongue as she was led down fancy hallways to the designing room. Michelle sat her down as Lydia stared at the heaps and heaps of fabric. "I know you have your sketchbook, but do you have any new ideas?" Lydia stared at the blank sheet of paper before her, pens and pencils ready for use. "It's okay if you don't. I'm sure—"

"I do... I... if we used black satin, I'd like to make a dress called 'Dancing in Time Square.'" Grabbing the pen, Lydia began to work, words and ideas falling out of her mouth. "We could take a picture, and print it on the satin, and the dress must be loose on the bottom, flowing and _natural_—"

Michelle's dark eyes glittered at the teenager, her thin lips curling into a smile.

VI

The picture of Lydia Deetz on the front cover of Vogue hung above Betelgeuse's mantle. It was not framed, simply tacked onto the wall. It was the only beautiful object in his entire house. Everything else was crumbling from age and neglect. Mold clung to the walls and dust clogged the air.

Juno thought about all of this as she sucked on another cigarette, hovering over the papers in Betelgeuse's "living" room.

"People are saying that you're the one who made her famous." In her arms were more photos and magazines. Interviews, perfumes, clothes, and gossip. All about Lydia Deetz. "I keep on telling them... I tell 'em that you don't help _anybody _except yourself."

Betelgeuse had his feet up on his desk, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He gazed at her, his eyes bored.

"Oh yeah? It's a funny world we live in."

Lydia's smiling face was pressed into Juno's chest.

"It hasn't been a _month_ and she's already on the front covers of all the magazines."

"She's probably got a great PR agent."

"Funny. That's real funny." Juno placed the magazines on the desk, next to his feet. "I _know_ you. Even _if_ you decided that it would be _fun_ to make Lydia the new "it" girl, there would have to be something in it for you."

"Yep."

Those dark eyes of his... those eyes had seen blood, war, and murder. He snubbed out his cigarette so he could light another. They both looked at Lydia. The one living girl who had changed _both_ of their lives.

_Lydia Deetz._

"She'll never forget who she is. Lydia is not the type of girl to let fame and money be her downfall."

"Believe me, I _know_."

"So why...?"

Juno coughed. The poltergeist took his feet down from the desk.

"Calm down. I've been signing these papers, remember?" He crossed his arms. "I guess... I guess Lydia is one lucky girl."

VII

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! School has been intense, so that is why the updating has been sparse. Was everyone in character? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a review, that's the only way I can know if you guys still want me to continue! Thanks again and, please, review!

-mia


	6. Don't Think

It's Showtime : Don't Think

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry that the update has taken so long, but I have rewritten this chapter like... three or four times. Well, it took a while, but I think that, but the end of this chapter, you will agree that it was worth the wait. Read and Review!

I

Lydia Deetz smiled as she bowed. A sea of faces beamed up at her. Chuck and Delia were right in the front row. The teenager extended her left hand, her green ring glittering in the spotlight.

"Thank you for coming tonight, I greatly appreciate it. Have a good night."

Her first show. It was done. Lydia let out a long breath as the stage lights shut off. She turned and walked backstage. Vince bounded up to her, hugging Lydia tightly.

"You were wonderful! Brilliant!"

She smiled, a but uneasy, and pried herself free from his vice grip. Michelle smiled airily.

"I've already heard the overall thoughts, and they loved it!"

Cheers from all the people involved rang in Lydia's ears. Models, agents, and photographers grinned. Someone said something about a party, and people were already leaving. Lydia sighed and walked outside to her dad and step-mother.

"That's my girl."

Her dad engulfed her in a bear hug. Delia squealed, jumping up and down.

"It was wonderful, Lydia. I only had one problem with it."

Brown eyes blinked.

"Problem? What was it?"

A gloved hand shot forward, grabbing Lydia's left wrist.

"The ring, sweetheart." Dark eyes glittered mischievously. "It's unlucky to wear a ring on that finger, Lydia, if you're not engaged." Her parents stared, smiling like fools. When Lydia didn't laugh, their faces paled. Delia released Lydia's hand. "Lydia... you aren't—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Delia."

Her father's face flushed an angry red.

"Who is it?" Delia knew as soon as Lydia turned away. It took Charles a bit longer, but he felt it in Delia's touch. "No... no, not _him_."

Nodding, Lydia blinked away tears.

"I made a promise, dad. To get Adam and Barbara back, I offered myself as a wife. Deals with the dead cannot be broken."

"Sweetheart, you don't have to—"

"Yes, I do, Delia!" Lydia's voice was sharp and cold. The tears in her step-mother's eyes made Lydia's stomach die. She bit her lip. "_I_ did it. _I_ made the deal, and _I_ am going to face the consequences for my actions."

She sounded so... flat. She couldn't even bring herself to cry. Not even when her father walked past her, whispering, "I'm disappointed," into her ear.

Michelle drifted over, embracing her from behind.

"Don't fret, Lydia. People tend to not understand women like us." Lydia said nothing as she watched the lights from her father's car fade away into the distance. Michelle's long nails trailed over her skin. "But _I_ do, Lydia. We have greater matters on our minds." It began to drizzle lightly. Lydia's nose itched. "Come, my friend. Forget about them. Women like you and me need to stick together."

The teenager nodded and allowed herself to be steered away to a private club.

II

Betelgeuse smiled at a foxy redhead in the bar. She was fresh. Just out of the coffin. He grinned lecherously, waggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Yet, those eyes would slide back to meet his. She was flirting with him.

She smelled like ash. She told him her name, but it was quickly forgotten. In one ear and out the other. She was wearing a little black skirt and white blouse. Her legs... they were so long—

_Lydia shivered in the cold, her black nightgown much too short for the evening air. Even in Betelgeuse's jacket, her long, ivory colored legs shook._

The poltergeist frowned. He shook himself. He moved to sit next to her. She said he was funny. She was wearing cheap perfume. She licked her lips in thought—

_His fiancé sat on her couch. She was thinking about something truthful. Her pink tongue ran over her lips nervously and she smiled._

When she kissed him, Betelgeuse didn't get that swell of egotistical pride that made it _worth_ it. They were stumbling back to his rundown house, but she was too new and naive to care. Betelgeuse unbuttoned her blouse. She gasped—

_Hazel eyes were closed. Betelgeuse smiled as he gazed out into the city. He purred, enticing her to open her eyes and see what she could have. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped._

The woman shimmed her skirt down. She unclasped her bra. Betelgeuse almost laughed at how to fake her breasts were. Suddenly, he was repulsed by her. Her puffy lips and big boobs, they were too superficial. Yet, this hasn't stopped him in the past, so why...? Her hands grabbed his belt.

"Kiss me. Make me feel _alive_."

_Black hair tickled his nose. Lydia pulled away. Her smooth face, he wanted to caress it. She smiled, the flush in her cheeks glimmering from the champagne. _

"_I'm not going to kiss you."_

Red lipstick smeared on his greenish skin. She continued down, unbuttoning his shirt until she reached his boxers. She slipped her hand inside only to realize that Betelgeuse wasn't aroused. Not in the slightest.

"Sorry."

Her eyes narrowed, her face twisting into an ugly mess of rage and confusion.

"What the _fuck_? What is wrong with you?"

Insults fell from her lips, but Betelgeuse wasn't listening. She slammed the door behind her, cursing. Betelgeuse sat on his bed, naked and cold. He began to dress himself. As soon as he had pulled on his suit jacket, he felt a familiar chill on the back of his neck.

_Figures. Just my luck._

Then came the warmth. Another chant of his name, and Betelgeuse was gone.

III

The music was too loud, the club was too dark, and the drinks tasted too good. Lydia didn't have to pay for anything. She sipped her cocktail. All the models were on the dance floor. Michelle was in the VIP room in the back, and Vince... Vince was...

"Lydia, how about some sex on the beach?"

"Excuse me?"

Vince grinned, sitting next to her.

"It's a drink, Ms Deetz."

"Ah."

Music and rapid flashes of light filled their pause in conversation. Vince sipped at his drink. He pointed to her left hand.

"What's with the engagement ring?"

"It's what engaged people wear."

Prince Vince blinked. His hand landed on her knee.

"He's missing out. Or maybe... he doesn't know how lucky he is."

The alcohol might have loosened her inhibitions, but the feel of his skin on hers sent a terrible jolt down her spine. She slid off the chair, blinking away the slight dizziness that swept over her.

"I need to... talk to Michelle."

She pushed her way through the hoards of people. The bouncer smiled at her. She smiled back as he let her through into the dimly lit hallway. Her ears rang, but she continued. The doorway... it was close. Slender fingers closed around the golden knob.

A high pitched roar assaulted her ears. Lydia's lungs froze as terrible images flashed through her mind. Michelle's long nails dripped red, a serpent tongue licked at her lips. Next was a group of women with no faces, only holes for what might have passed off as mouths.

Bile raised in her throat. Irrational yet instinctual fear passed through her in a massive tsunami. If she opened the door, horrible things would happen to her body and soul. It made no sense, but she knew that it was true. She would become one of those faceless women, screaming for all eternity.

Lydia inhaled sharply, falling backwards. Her ankle twisted as she landed. Hissing, the teenager struggled to get back onto her feet. She limped out into the club.

_I'm not safe. I'm not safe here. Get out. Get out. GET OUT!_

Panic burned her heart as she vehemently ignored Vince's concerned gaze as she hobbled into the crowed.

"Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!"

IV

The poltergeist landed in a group of people. He soon found himself being squeezed tightly. Lydia hugged him fiercely, her body shuddering.

"P-Please... take me away from here... p-p-please." Betelgeuse had to push her away just so he could look at his fiancé. "Please... please."

"Yeah. Yeah, sure, babes." He nodded toward the door. "C'mon." She slipped her hand into his. Betelgeuse squeezed her fingers and guided her through the club and out the door. A car pulled up, a black and white Porsche. Betelgeuse sighed. "Get in."

She opened the door and slid into the passenger's seat. Her legs squeezed themselves together, her knuckles white as she clutched her knees. Betelgeuse clicked her seatbelt in, trying not to care how frightened she looked. He revved the car and pulled out into the street.

"Hang on, Lyds."

Wind tangled in her hair. He punched the gas and Lydia didn't even blink. In a flash of light, they lifted off the ground and soared into the skies. They cleared all the buildings and began to just... drive. They didn't care where they were going as long as it was _away_.

"Thank you." She sniffed. "I appreciate it."

The stars were their only light as they climbed higher and higher. Betelgeuse was shaking off the after-effects of a bad half-night-stand while Lydia was getting rid of alcohol's buzz.

"What happened?"

Cold air washed over pale skin.

"I don't know." She sighed, closing her eyes. "They know. They know about us getting married."

"Who does?"

"Delia and dad."

"Oh." He sat back, letting the car putter along in the clouds. "You look nice."

For the first time that night, she smiled. It was weak and hollow, but it was a _smile_.

"T-Thanks." Her fingers glided over black satin. "I designed it." She shifted in her seat, her lips slackening. "Look... Beej... I... Tonight... I can't help but feel like something horrible is coming..." She trembled and ran stiff fingers through her hair. "It's paranoia... it's ridiculous because I'm _not_ like this."

Betelgeuse shrugged.

"I can't blame 'ya. No one's parents would be thrilled that their daughter is marrying a dead guy."

"No, it's not that—"

With a small _pop_, Betelgeuse disappeared.

V

"She _what_?"

Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia sat in their main hall. Delia's eyeliner ran down her face in black streaks. Charles was sitting on a chair with his elbows on his knees. Adam and Barbara were pale, which was impressive since they were dead. Delia sighed.

"Lydia's engaged to... well, you know."

"Him? Betel—"

"Sh, Barbara."

The dead woman let out a growl of frustration.

"It's not right!"

Charles spoke, his voice pathetically hoarse.

"She said... she said that a deal with the dead can't be broken."

Barbara shook her head, her dark curls bouncing.

"Even _if_ that's true... why has he waited so long? Why didn't he come right back to complete the deal?" Silence was her answer. "Come on! We can't just sit here!" Even Adam looked away. Biting her lip, Barbara clenched her fists. "Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!"

No one had time to gasp. Betelgeuse appeared, looking just as surprised as they were.

"What the—?"

The words had hardly left his mouth before Adam let his fist clip his lower lip. Stunned, Betelgeuse stumbled backwards. Barbara grabbed him by the collar.

"You pig! You slimy little—"

Betelgeuse shoved her harshly.

"A deal is a deal, Babs." He wiped his bruised lip with the back of his sleeve. "I don't make the rules."

Delia let out a wail and clung to Charles' arm at Betelgeuse's beastly snarl. Adam put himself between his wife and the poltergeist. The bookworm took a deep breath.

"Surely you can sympathize with our situation. Lydia... she's a daughter to us—"

"Every daughter is gonna leave the nest, Adam." The ghost lunged for the bio-exorcist, this time Barbara stopped him. "You cretins think _I'm_ the big bad wolf in this predicament. Don't you get it? She's willing to pay for _your_ measly afterlives by being bound to _me_. I don't see you two offering to get exorcized for her well-being."

The entire Deetz house was silent. It was four against one, but the "one" was _winning_. Betelgeuse's hair curled and he grinned.

Suddenly, goose-bumps sprung up on his skin. Barbara narrowed her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

His mouth fell open, his eyes watering.

_Poof_, he was gone.

VI

Lydia blinked.

_What...?_

He was gone. Betelgeuse was _gone_. He left her in a car that was _flying_. No... it was currently hovering. Lydia sighed. The cold began to sink into her skin.

The metal creaked and groaned. The teenager rubbed her arms. Curiosity won against logic, and she leaned over the side of the car. Darkness. Never ending darkness. Lydia shivered. _Betelgeuse better tell me when he's free or..._

_Crack._

The car lurched. It blinked, then vanished. It was like a cartoon. At first, Lydia Deetz did not comprehend the situation, and she remained where she was. However, gravity was not as clueless, and she quickly fell.

"Betelgeuse!"

Air burned at her skin as she screamed, plummeting down through the clouds.

"Betelgeuse!"

Lydia gulped for air, tears stinging her face.

"Betelgeuse!"

He appeared, and she latched onto him tightly. His hands groped to get a good grip on her, his fingers digging into her skin. They fell. Lydia buried her face into his chest. In the back of her mind, she noted that he smelled like moss after a rainstorm.

"Oh my God, please—"

_WHAM!_

They hit a mattress. Sheets and pillows flew up like birds. Lydia shook. Betelgeuse was silent, though he trembled as well. Lydia stood wordlessly and went into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

After relieving herself, she washed her face and hands, then brushed her teeth. She tore off her clothes and put on pajamas. She gazed at her reflection. Her hair was windblown, and her eyes still had a gleam of terror in them.

She opened the door. He was still on the bed, but he was sitting up now. His hair was still a frizzy mess, but it had that same chaos that twisted and curled her own black locks. He was wearing the striped suit. She liked that.

He didn't move away when she crawled onto the bed in her penthouse. He didn't move away when she approached him. He stayed with her, silent and reserved.

Cool, slender hands touched the side of his face. His green eyes flickered to met her dark pools. Her breath fanned over his lips.

"Lydia..."

"Sh. Don't... don't say anything."

With a boldness she didn't know she possessed, Lydia pressed her lips against Betelgeuse's. Life and death. Future husband and wife. His eyes widened. His hands settled on her waist and he allowed his eyes to slowly drift shut. Lydia drew back, breathing shallowly

Betelgeuse opened his eyes to see her staring at him. He couldn't read her, and it was the single most frustrating moment in his life. He opened his mouth to speak, but she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Please... don't."

Nodding, Betelgeuse allowed her to lead. Lydia tugged up the sheets. The poltergeist kicked off his shoes and took off his suit jacket. He slowed down, realizing that it looked like they were going to... that he was preparing himself for...

Lydia sank under the covers, and she lay there, waiting. Betelgeuse cautiously followed suit. She turned off the lights, and all he could hear was her faint breathing. Her warm hand rested on his chest. He froze, stiff as a board. She rolled over, her one arm draped over his chest. By God, they were _spooning._

"Sometimes... it's best that we don't think."

He relaxed and returned her very slight affection. He turned and slipped his arm around her waist, his eyes glowing in the night. Those words... hesitant yet true, hung in the air. He'd never forget it. Her breathing slowed, and the hypnotizing harmony of her lungs and heart lulled the poltergeist into a trance.

_Yes... thinking would be a very bad idea._

VII

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it as much as I did. I've been thinking about this kiss for a LONG time now. I do hope that they were all in character ( I hate OCCness) and realistic. Well, please, if you liked or hated this chapter, tell me! I'd like to know what you liked and didn't like! Read and Review!

-mia


	7. Make it Count

It's Showtime : Make it Count

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I thought I would get more, but whatever. Did you guys not like the kiss or something? Oh well, Read and Review!

I

Consciousness came to Lydia softly. The caress of her bed sheets and the whisper of the breeze slowly roused the teenager from her sleep. Brown eyes opened to see white on green. _Betelgeuse... he's still here?_ Apparently so. His arms, cool and dead, were wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly. Lydia attempted to gently pull away, but to no avail.

Sighing, Lydia closed her eyes, concentrating on where his hands were and the placement of his weight. Moving tranquilly, Lydia reached to lift his arms and slip away from him. As she opened her eyes, she saw him reach for her, grumbling softly. Lydia smiled and moved to the kitchen. She smacked her lips together and poured herself a glass of water, her stomach turned to stone due to the alcohol.

Lydia opened the refrigerator and pulled out butter, eggs, spinach, and cheese. She pulled out a pan and filled the teakettle, boiling water. Cracking the eggs and cutting the spinach, Lydia whisked the eggs together and began to make an omelette. When the kettle whistled, she immediately shut it off and moved to make the tea.

During the few moments of peace, Lydia's mind wandered to the previous night. _I kissed him... God, I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way._ Lydia poured herself a cup of tea and turned the eggs over. _Then again... what is the right way to take a kiss?_ However, a kiss was the least of her problems.

Her dad knew she was engaged to Betelgeuse. That meant that Adam and Barbara knew... which meant that Christmas was going to be a disaster. Lydia bit her lip and slunk into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she emerged, she decided to check on her fiancé.

Peeking into her room, she saw that he was still sleeping. The sight of the eccentric, perverted, and frightening poltergeist snuggling with a pillow brought a smile to Lydia's pale face. She left him to his sleep while she sipped her tea in the kitchen, keeping the eggs warm on simmer.

It was twenty minutes later when Betelgeuse emerged, wearing a smug grin. Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just had a _fantastic_ lay—"

"We didn't have sex!"

Betelgeuse waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, babes." He dug his finger in his ear. "Next time, could you not scream so loud?"

Lydia rolled her eyes despite the blush on her face.

"Keep it up and you don't get breakfast."

The poltergeist held his tongue. He eyed the tea and omelette.

"You didn't eat yet?"

"No... I'm kind of hung over so..."

"Nonsense!" Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and was dressed in a doctor's white coat with a stethoscope around his neck. "Food helps it go away." He winked. "Trust me, I would know." Betelgeuse swooped over the to the stove and levitated the pan with the omelette on it. He wiggled his fingers, and the egg landed on a plate which proceeded to fly to Lydia. "Eat up."

Betelgeuse had swung a chair around and was sitting with his chin resting on the back of the chair. Lydia smiled and got up, taking out another plate and a set of silverware.

"Half of it is yours, Beej."

She cut it in half and put it on his plate. The doctor's outfit vanished. Her fiancé raised his eyebrows, his voice losing its roughness and becoming soft.

"Are you sure?"

Lydia smiled.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I'm not just going to kick you out. What kind of person would I be if I just... sent you back without breakfast?"

Cutting into the omelette, Betelgeuse shook his head.

"A normal person."

II

Consciousness came to Betelgeuse in a flash of memories. He jerked awake, a scream caught in his throat. He kept on seeing Lydia in his arms as the ground rushed up to meet them. Then a break to when she was so close. Too close. Her hand... it was so gentle as she touched the sides of his face.

No one was ever that gentle with him, lover or not.

She smiled as she kissed him. It was her first kiss, Betelgeuse could _taste_ it. She had been trembling, but bold none-the-less. If Betelgeuse were a better man, he would have called it sweet.

Panting, the poltergeist looked down at the sheets. Another troubling notion was that he had _fallen asleep_. The dead don't sleep, and if they _say_ that they do, they're just kidding themselves. But... logic be damned, Betelgeuse felt well rested. He felt like a lazy cat in front of a warm fire. For the first time in a long time, Betelgeuse was content.

He stretched and got up, scratching his back and walked out to see his fiancé sitting and sipping tea. Something smelled good, but didn't get his hopes up to think that it was breakfast.

After teasing her about the sex they didn't have last night, he saw that she had, in fact, made breakfast. Hung over or not, she _was_ eating it, and that was that. During his... existence, Betelgeuse had paid enough attention to the living to understand that food was needed to absorb the alcohol. No, there was no magic pill or potion to make the nausea and pain go away, but food helped.

Lydia, however, threw him another curve ball when she plainly stated that half of the omelette was his. Now, Betelgeuse knew that Lydia was not savvy in the way of the Afterlife, but the action was still startling. When one dies, their body and soul becomes bound to an ancient contract. Betelgeuse had called it the "Puritans wet dream," but it was what it was.

First off, not one dead person could assume that _anything_ was meant for them. From love, food, to kisses, it had to be physically _given_ in order for the action to be returned or denied. For instance, if Betelgeuse where to force himself on a _living_ woman and try to kiss her, the Old Rules would force them apart no matter how powerful he was. First kisses were an even _bigger_ deal. First kisses could get a ghost exorcized if that particular ghost was a fool.

Betelgeuse shook his head. He remembered being at a trial one day, back when Juno and him were coworkers. The idiot of a man had used every speck of his body to take a living girl's first kiss. In fact, it had been Betelgeuse who had done the sentencing.

That was why, during those short moments before the kiss he had received last night, he had been terrified. He didn't want to be condemned to an eternity filled with pain and emptiness because of an intoxicated, hormonal, teenage girl.

Eating in silence, Betelgeuse admitted to himself how much he _missed_ food that tasted _good_. Just when Betelgeuse finished, the door to the penthouse opened, a handsome young man walking in.

"Lydia how are you—?" He stopped mid-sentence, his dark eyes wide as he saw the poltergeist. "Hello."

"Hi."

The bio-exorcist smirked at the flushed _boy_. He held his chin up a bit higher, his dark hair a bit rustled.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Giving Lydia a small wink, Betelgeuse turned towards Vince, standing up with confidence and flair.

"I'm Teluse Beeg, Lydia's fiancé."

Dark eyes flashed.

"Ah, you're the mysterious man. It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Vincent."

"Nice to meet you, Vince."

They shook hands. Betelgeuse made it firm, smiling wolfishly. _That's right, hot-shot, she's __**mine**_. When they stopped, Vince looked past the ghost to the very shaken and very red Lydia Deetz.

"ABC wants to have an interview with you tonight at seven."

"Okay. Thank you, Vince." He bowed and left, casting one last glance at Betelgeuse, who gave him a short wave. Lydia sighed, pushing away her unfinished breakfast. "Jesus. Teluse?"

"Just your average anagram." Betelgeuse poured himself some tea, waiting for Lydia to nod before drinking it. "That's the guy?"

"Yeah..."

"Ha!" Betelgeuse convulsed with laughter, wiping his eyes. "What a _rube!_"

Lydia giggled, sipping more tea.

"Come on, Beej. Now you're just being mean."

"Since when have I been nice?"

They both laughed heartily, their chests heaving oxygen in and out. They stopped, both astonished at their... compliance with one another. Lydia sniffed and looked down.

"Um... about last night—"

"Yes?"

Lydia frowned, silently telling the bio-exorcist that he could not interrupt.

"If it, uh, grossed you out, I'm sorry."

Green eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

"Are you _kiddin'_ me?" He shook his arms wildly. "Lydia, how long have you known me? Kissing and _everything else _is quite alright with me."

Silence festered like a fungus. Lydia licked her lips nervously.

"I just want you to know that I'm not asking you to... be in a relationship with me."

"Uh, babes, we're engaged."

"I _know_ that. You know what I mean." Lydia stood, feeling restless. She put her plate and cup in the skin, her back facing Betelgeuse. "An emotional relationship. I'm not asking you because I know you won't— we don't want one."

Her shoulders fell. Betelgeuse moved behind her, his hands touching her gently.

"You promised me marriage, Lyds, nothin' else. I know that you... _living_ people like to have _boyfriends _and_ girlfriends_, and don't let me stop you from doin' that. Go for Vince or one of those hot models."

Lydia snorted, turning to face him. Though her lips curled, her brown eyes were serious.

"I'd never cheat on you."

Betelgeuse growled, grabbing her shoulders.

"What? Why? It's not _really_ cheating!"

Lydia wrenched herself away, glaring at him.

"Yes it is. It is to _me_. I don't care what you do. Flirt or do whatever you want... but I can't. I won't, Beej."

III

Lydia smiled as the anchorwoman put on her perfume and blush, smoothing down her shirt. Her blonde hair was silky smooth, shimmering in the light. Her own hair, however, sucked in all the light, leaving darkness. The cameraman counted down, and the show began.

"Welcome to ABC news. In the studio with us tonight is Lydia Deetz, the new protegee of Michelle Rykeil." The blonde woman reached across the table to shake Lydia's hand. "It's nice to have you, Lydia."

"It's nice to be here."

The teenager struggled not to look at the camera as the anchorwoman spoke.

"So, Lydia, how did this all... happen?"

_Black and white stripes moved rhythmically as Betelgeuse pulled on his jacket and slipped on his boots. He waited for Lydia to come out of the bathroom._

_When she came out, she was dressed in a black and red dress. She slipped on his coat and mouthed for him to follow her._

"This opportunity... it really was pure chance. And, people think I did it by myself, but without the help of my family and friends, I would not be here."

Smiling an artificial grin, the woman batted her eyes.

"True, so true. What would you say is your greatest inspiration?"

_Lydia peeked out the door, pulling Betelgeuse into her private elevator and hitting the lobby button. Her fiancé combed his hair back, but it only made it messier. She laughed._

"_Don't deny the fact that I'm a handsome devil."_

"_Handsome? Maybe. Devil? Definitely."_

"Life... Death... the intertwining of the two has really shaped my imagination. I know it's an odd answer, but it's how I feel. I think that death isn't something to be afraid of because it's inevitable, so I incorporate it into my work as much as possible."

"Oh, how nice. Now... there have been some speculations about that ring on your finger. What do you have to say about that?"

_Betelgeuse laughed._

"_Are you ready for your interview, Miss Deetz?"_

_She elbowed him._

"_As ready as I'll ever be."_

_The elevator slowed. Betelgeuse rocked back on his heels._

"_I wonder what I would be like if I knew you when I was alive." His green eyes flickered like a flame in the wind. "I imagine I would be a bit different."_

"Well, I am engaged. That's it, really." Lydia laughed at the blonde's astonished expression. "I know, I'm young, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions and handle the consequences that come my way."

"How did you meet him?"

_Lydia walked Betelgeuse to the door, shivering in the cool, morning air. Betelgeuse smiled._

"_Okay, send me off."_

"_People are watching."_

"_I'll get into a car and then leave."_

"_Yeah... but..." Lydia shifted uncomfortably. "Vince probably told everyone that I'm engaged to you. Shouldn't you... uh... you know..."_

"_Kiss you goodbye? I can't."_

"I moved to Connecticut when I was fourteen, and I didn't know anybody. My fiancé helped me get the courage and confidence to be myself and live in the moment. Without him, I would not be the girl that I am today, and I certainly wouldn't be here talking to you."

"That's so powerful, Lydia. What's his name?"

"_Why not?"_

_Those eyes, those sinful eyes bore through her. He chuckled._

"_I'm dead... and the dead can not take things from the living without permission."_

_Lydia was a smart girl. She bit her lip._

"_Then I give you permission to kiss me however you want, whenever you want." Betelgeuse's eyes widened, a slow smile growing on his face. "Make it count."_

"_Of course." His hand cupped the side of her face as he dipped down and __**really**__ kissed her. His thumb drew small circles into her skin, making her eyes close. He held his pose for ten seconds, Lydia counted. No tongue, just a kiss, but to anyone else, it was the real deal. He drew back, smiling. "So, how was it?"_

_Lydia blinked, her cheeks pink. It felt so real, and she supposed that it was. It was a real kiss, but... to her it actually felt as though he did care about her. But... that couldn't be._

"_Very... very good." She smiled. "Thank you." The Porsche pulled up, and Betelgeuse stepped inside. "Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse."_

"His name is Teluse Beeg."

IV

Fingernails clicked on marble. Vincent bowed, his dark eyes smoldering. Red lips opened, smoke curling out.

"You saw him?"

"I did. Hell, I shook his _hand_, madam."

Long legs crossed as more smoke drifted to the ceiling.

"Did he notice anything?"

"He didn't rip me apart, if that's what you mean." Vince grinned. "He's engaged to Lydia."

"Engaged? Oh, because he will be able to stay here, right? That's nothing new, Vince."

"Madam, I beg to differ. I believe he has... _feelings_ for this one."

"Nonsense. He has no feelings, only lust and the quest for power."

"He's attached enough to consider her a friend. I saw them. He's fond of her, even if he doesn't want to admit that to himself."

"And the girl?"

"She's... difficult to read, but she doesn't matter."

"Good. Soon, we'll have her, then him... and all of his power will be ours."

V

A/N: Make it count! Did you like this chapter? Was anyone OOC? Was it stupid, pointless, moving, or smelly? PLEASE review! Happy holidays! Um... yeah, review, and if I don't review before Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/any other holiday, than HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Read and Review!

-mia


	8. Old Power, New Emotions

It's Showtime : Old Power, New Emotions

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I hope this chapter pleases you, but... well we'll see at the end, won't we? Read and Review!

I

Light blue eyes drank in Entertainment news. Delia Deetz sat on the couch, pale and clammy.

"_Celebrity update! Lydia Deetz is the rising star, and she says that she is __**not**__ interested in Hollywood."_

"_Lydia Deetz is, however, appearing as a cameo voice in Pixar's newest film."_

Pictures of her stepdaughter flashed on the screen. Pictures of Lydia smiling, frowning, and laughing filled her television.

"_Starting as Michelle Rykiel's protegee, Lydia Deetz has found her way into the hearts of teenagers worldwide. Her ideals are classic and honest, which is a remarkable find."_

"_That's all fine, but what about her fiancé?" _The pictures changed. Now they were focused on the form of Betelgeuse's crazy hair and oddly colored skin... it sent shivers down her spine. _"Looking at them, they don't look like lovers, do they?"_

"_No. But true lovers often don't. See, they don't even hold hands like most conventional couples do. If anything, they will only entwine a finger or two."_

"Delia, shut that crap off." Charles Deetz grumbled from the doorway, crossing his arms. "She'll be home soon."

Silence haunted the house as Delia turned off the television. Adam and Barbara drifted down the stairs, looking grim. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A pause, then more knocking.

"Hello?" Lydia's voice seeped through the door. "Dad?"

Charles opened the door to see his daughter shaking in the cold. She was wearing a grimy coat that was certainly not hers. It swallowed up her petite body. A thick scarf wrapped around her neck, and several bags were grasped in her hands. He wanted to be mad, he wanted to be cold, but the sight of his daughter, his _only_ daughter, out in the cold, her face rosy and her limps shaking, he broke.

Gasping, Lydia found herself embraced tightly.

"I'm sorry." Charles whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Dad. It's okay."

As Charles dragged her in, it seemed that the spell had been broken. Adam and Barbara swept her up into a loving group hug. Even Delia received a hug. They smiled and Lydia placed her bags under the Christmas tree. Delia gestured to the televison.

"You've been all over the tv, Lydia."

Lydia laughed.

"It's a trip all right." Lydia warmed herself by the fire. It was late, but she made it on time. Christmas Eve was not something to be missed. There was a warmth that only family and friends could provide. However, though the warmth was there, the stillness gripped the air. "If I said I was sorry, would that make a difference?"

"No."

Gazing at the clock, Lydia sighed.

"Well, then nothing can be done." Turning back to her friends and family, the newest celebrity smiled. "Come on, let's open a few presents!"

Lydia passed out the boxes. Adam received new materials for the little town that he never ceased improving. Barbara gushed over her handmade silk dress. Chuck let out a laugh at a limited edition bird spotting book. Delia smiled at the handcrafted robe.

Everyone sat on the couch and chairs, warm and safe. Barbara sank into the cushions.

"Sweetheart, you're so young... getting married..."

"Weren't you and Adam young too?"

Adam cleared his throat, pink tinging his cheeks.

"Yes, but we love each other."

II

Betelgeuse's nose was buried in a book, searching for the identity of DSNY1007 when Juno appeared, huffing angrily.

"Marriage? She's seventeen—!"

"She's going to be eighteen in a few weeks."

Juno's face twisted with anger.

"You can't—"

"I have every right to. She _promised_ me. She _owes_ me."

"And what does Lydia have to say to all this?"

His green eyes skimmed over the pages, narrowing when he came to another dead end. He folded the page and closed the book, a puff of dust sighing out of the pages.

"Lydia knows and is going to follow through." Betelgeuse wiggled his left hand in front of the social worker's face. "We're engaged." Before Juno had the change to swear, a loud knock on the door interrupted him. "What the hell?"

"Mr. Beetle... Beetle... whatever, you've got a package!"

As the poltergeist stalked to the door, ripping it open, Juno frowned.

"I don't want anything. I don't need anything!"

"That may be, sir, but this arrived for you."

Betelgeuse snatched the box away and slammed the door, grumbling. Juno raised her eyebrow. There was no money in the Afterlife, only the pure desire to have something. Betelgeuse had his house and his books, and that was all he ever needed. Betelgeuse turned the box over in his hand. It was a gift... a thick red ribbon tied in a bow. There was a tag that read "From Betelgeuse, To Lydia."

Juno's nails picked at the tag.

"You wanted a _gift_?"

"No... I... I..."

His voice cracked. Juno inhaled sharply. Betelgeuse's glasses slid down his nose. Sure, he thought about her a lot, but... but that was _natural._ She was a cool kid to chill with, and she was kind to him... she was going to _marry _him. But this gift was uncalled for.

"Oh... oh that's so swee—"

With a pop, Betelgeuse disappeared.

III

Lydia brushed her hair, staring at her reflection. She was tired, but... her mind buzzed. She left the bathroom and retreated to her bedroom. She sat on her mattress, and she sighed when she realized that she no longer recognized the smell of her own sheets. It was odd and a bit depressing. Her pajamas were cold... but she was home and that counted for something.

She got up and opened her bag, pulling out a sliver lined envelope. Betelgeuse's name was elegantly engraved on it. She had gotten him a gift for Christmas... and she knew he would like it... but...

Why call him? She hadn't seen him in weeks, and she was starting to feel loneliness's cold breath on the back of her neck. Lydia frowned, turning the envelope in her hand.

He didn't miss her. He probably didn't even like hanging out with her. Lydia's shoulder slumped forward and she hunched over. _What do I care? It's Christmas, dammit._

Closing her eyes, Lydia sucked in a breath.

"Betelgeuse. Betelgeuse. Betelgeuse." Her nightlight flickered and the shadows grew longer. In a soft exhale, her fiancé appeared, holding a box and was wearing... "Glasses?"

"Huh?" Betelgeuse was thrown off by his surroundings. He didn't recognize the dark, cozy room until he heard Lydia's voice. After getting a handle on the moment, he took off his glasses, slipping them into his pocket. "Oh, yeah, I use them for reading." He rocked on his heels, grinning. "What's the occasion, babes?"

Lydia's smile wavered. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's Christmas. Technically, it's after midnight... and I have a little something for you." She gave him the envelope. Betelgeuse sighed in mock exasperation as he took out his glasses and placed them back on his nose. "Merry Christmas, Beej."

As he cut open the envelope with a bit of his energy, Lydia observed him.

He was lecherous. He was _dead_. He was crude. He was funny. He had... he had given her fame and success. Yet... out of all the potential husbands, he was best candidate. Where he lacked in love and faithfulness, he made up for in intelligence, wit, and company.

Squinting, Betelgeuse, read, then reread the paper in his hands. It fluttered to the floor.

"Really? Is this real?"

"Y-Yes."

The bio-exorcist let out a whoop of joy, grabbing Lydia and planting two big kisses on her cheeks, then one on her lips. Lydia laughed. Betelgeuse was shaking with happiness. He picked up the jacket that he gave her, thrusting it at her.

"Put on a coat, sweetheart! We're gonna celebrate!"

Lydia had time to put on the jacket and button it halfway before he gave her a bear-hug, taking them away.

IV

Betelgeuse was confused. He didn't recognize the small, homey room that he found himself in, but he did recognize the faintest scent of lavender and mint. _Lydia_. Her voice only affirmed his suspicions.

Truth be told, he hadn't seen her for... two weeks, three days, and seven hours. Not that he had been counting or anything. He missed all those inside jokes that they now had. He even missed those pain-in-the-ass cameras that were so eager to flash whenever Lydia was in public.

He turned, and yes, he did notice that she had brought his coat with her. He smirked inwardly at that. He put away his glasses, gazing at her.

She nervously informed him that it was Christmas, and that she had gotten him a present. Betelgeuse hadn't been expecting that. He inspected the envelope. It was elegant. In fact, he had never seen his name written so beautifully.

With a flicker of energy, he opened the envelope and pulled out the paper, putting on his glasses. He struggled to get the letters to focus... then... it hit him like a hungry sandworm. It read:

_You're invited to Lydia and Teluse's wedding on March 15__th__, 2009._

If Betelgeuse still breathed, surely he would have stopped.

_You're invited to Lydia and Teluse's wedding on March 15__th__, 2009._

"Really? Is this real?"

When she stammered a 'yes,' Betelgeuse blossomed. He felt a new rush, a new motivation. His energy washed over him, taking away all the pains and misery and replaced it with excitement and glee. Unable to contain himself, Betelgeuse kissed Lydia not once, not twice, but three times.

He was months away from freedom. It tasted so sweet, so luscious and rich... he couldn't wait!

Without second guessing himself, the poltergeist pulled Lydia to him, whisking them away in a rush of lavender scented wind. Cold wind blew across his dead skin, and he felt Lydia jump, pressing herself closer to him.

"Betel—"

"Sh. Don't move. I'll keep you warm." He felt her squirm against him, but become still eventually. Silence. Peaceful silence washed over them, lapping at the stress and doubt in their minds. "Okay. Close your eyes. I'm going to move away from you, but keep your eyes closed."

Letting go of her, Betelgeuse took a step back.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Go for it."

Brown eyes opened to see an infinite black sky. Though the cold nipped at the edges of her fingers and toes, she could have cared less if she had been plunged into icy waters. Vivid colors danced in Lydia's eyes, taking her breath away. The buzz and movement of people were intoxicating.

"Beej... what is this? Where are we?"

The poltergeist cackled and snapped his fingers, and his clothes changed to a chic outfit with a beret.

"Paris, baby!"

The lights glowed. Lydia gasped, turning around. Everything was so beautiful. She didn't care that she was in her pajamas... she was in Paris! Lydia's gaze returned to her still jubilant fiancé. That was when she noticed the box in his hand.

"What's that?"

Green eyes blinked.

"Oh. This... uh, I think it's for you."

Betelgeuse bit his lip as he gave her the box. She smiled, looking unsure as she whispered "Thank you," as she untied the ribbon. He tried to see what it was, but his only hint was how her eyes widened and out the air left her lungs in a long, drawn out exhale.

V

It was the most beautiful cloak that Lydia had ever seen. It was as smooth as water and red as blood. Thin, black lines twisted in the pattern of a spider web across the red fabric. Lydia gently eased it out of the box. It was grace. It was perfection.

As if in a trance, Lydia took off her jacket to but on the cloak, leaving the hood down as she clasped it in the front. For a moment, she felt like royalty.

"I... I..."

"Jesus, Lyds." Betelgeuse rubbed his eyes. He slung an arm around her shoulder. "Has anyone told you that you're beautiful?" Lydia wanted so badly to deny the flush that illuminated her face as she shook her head. "No? How about drop dead gorgeous? No? Come on, kid, don't lie to me."

"Never."

Betelgeuse scoffed, shaking his head.

"That's what I hate about you living people. You're never honest, even when it dances naked in front of you!"

Giggles raged through Lydia's system. She wiped her eyes.

"Since when are you honest?"

"Again, have I ever flat out _lied_ to you?"

"No... but—"

"But nothing. I'm telling you, you're a knockout. I bet you've got tons of fanboys having erotic dreams about your hot body." Lydia rolled her eyes as they ventured through the streets of Paris. "I'm serious, Lyds. Don't let anyone tell you different. Not only do you have a great body, but your personality isn't half bad either."

They laughed, and it was strange. Betelgeuse led Lydia into an expensive wine shop.

"Um... I don't have any money, Beej."

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, I've been drinking this for centuries." He held up a dark bottle. "The family that made this started their vineyard right around the French revolution—"

"_Mon Dieu_! Lydia Deetz? Are you Lydia Deetz?"

Lydia turned to see a blushing older girl, her mouth open.

"Yes, I am."

"I knew it! What are you doing in Paris?"

Her accent was thick, but Lydia didn't mind. She motioned to Betelgeuse and the bottle of wine.

"My fiancé and I were just taking in the sights... and we were going to get some wine, but we have no money so, _dommage_."

The girl glowed when Lydia spoke the single French word.

"Don't worry about it. It's... it's yours."

The French girl smiled and Lydia stammered, flustered.

"T-Thank you, I mean... _merci beaucoup._"

Betelgeuse grinned and smirked once they got outside. He dug into the pocket of Lydia's coat that covered her cloak. He pulled out two wine glasses.

"See? We didn't need to worry about money." He twiddled the glasses in his hand. "So, where do you want to go next?"

He was so happy... and, though Lydia would never admit it, honest. The glimmer in his eyes held no malice or hidden propaganda. It made her uncomfortable. People always _wanted_ something, dead or alive. But... besides her hand in marriage.... Lydia couldn't find what Betelgeuse was working so hard for.

"Why... why are you being so nice?" Her soft voice knocked the smile right off of his face. "Why call me beautiful? Why... do all of this?"

Betelgeuse slouched, looking tired.

"To be honest, Lyds, I don't know. It's... I haven't had this much fun in _ages_. How ironic... hanging out with the tormented is fun for the tormentor. But it's nice to stretch out and hang loose." When he saw the puzzled look on his fiancé's face, he laughed. "I don't even know what I'm saying. Just go with it. Now... where do you want to go?"

"Um..."

The bio-exorcist smiled, and, for a moment, Lydia swore he looked at her tenderly.

"Just imagine where you want to be."

Lydia frowned. After a moment's pause, she bit her lip.

"Got it."

"Alright. Close your eyes and keep it in your mind." Lydia obeyed. Betelgeuse did not move for a long time, but she felt his eyes. They were brave and old, yet... studious. Curious. Dark. Angry. "Ready?"

She jumped.

"Ready."

VI

When he saw the red satin, he had the oncoming dread that it was lingerie. However, to his great relief and slight disappointment, it was a glorious red cloak with a black spider web pattern strewn across it.

Seeing her so happy, so grateful and surprised would have stopped Betelgeuse's heart if it was still beating. The honesty had her so vulnerable... it was beautiful. Physically and even more so emotionally. Her dark yet sunnier than his attitude charmed him. Maybe more than he would have liked...

It slipped out. He hadn't meant to call her beautiful, he really hadn't. It was just... well she _was_ and when she told him that _no one_ had ever mentioned it without batting an eye... there was something wrong with that.

Her lithe body and sad eyes, full of old soul wisdom, he could ravish her face alone. He thought about all of this as she stood in front of him with her eyes closed. So trusting. So... helpless. Easy to break and leave behind.

But... he couldn't do that. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. Betelgeuse kissed her forehead, seeing her destination and sending them both there.

He blinked when he realized that he was back where he started. In Lydia's room. She sat on the bed and took the wine bottle from his hands.

"I don't have a corkscrew."

"That's hardly a problem, babes." He stuck a long nail inside the cork and wiggled it out, much to the pained look on Lydia's face. "What?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

Concern was a new thing for him.

"No." He poured the wine, giving Lydia her glass. "Try it. It's to die for."

She waited for him to pour himself a glass, then she smiled.

"Cheers." They took a sip at the same time, their eyes locked. Betelgeuse felt a strange warmth tingle through his body. The situation had changed, and he didn't know how, and he didn't know when, but the intimacy sparked and was blazing. Did she feel it too? Maybe it was just the wine... "Wow... it's really good."

The sensation was not as powerful as nausea, but Betelgeuse would have preferred it. His skin tingled. He _wanted_ Lydia Deetz in the worst way. He was a starved man gazing at a feast. He was _starving _for her and her alone.

He should have dealt with it later. He should have let it lie and handled himself with a bit more grace. He should have done all of these things and more, but he didn't.

Instead, like the bastard he was, he put down his half finished wine and took Lydia's glass out of her hand... and kissed her. She was stiff. She was confused as anyone would have been.

"Betelgeuse?"

Her soft voice stood no chance against the madness that had overtaken him. Her lips were unlocking something inside of him. For some reason, at that moment, her lips _burned_ him... but it felt so good. He wanted more.

Slipping a hand up to cup her face, he nibbled her lower lip. Lydia, bless her inexperienced body and hormones, moaned, blinking rapidly and grabbing his shoulders as his wicked tongue slipped past her teeth.

"Betelgeuse!"

She was nervous, barely returning the kiss as his tongue quickly won the battle for dominance. Something was happening... something dangerous... something that Betelgeuse had been searching for. _But what is it?_ The burn made him chase the pain. Lydia shuddered, her lips red, bruised.

"W-Why are y-you... y-you're hurting—!"

Betelgeuse silenced her with a short, brutal kiss before trailing his lips down her neck. He found her jugular vein and felt her pulse. She was coursing with life. He nipped it, and she let out a shaky breath.

Her body temperature rose drastically. In the back of Betelgeuse's mind, he was worried. The lightbulb in her lamp broke. Her wallpaper began to peel itself down the walls as Betelgeuse's energy spiked, his old power returning.

"P-Please... please..."

A salty scent stained the air. Betelgeuse left the new mark he had made on her neck. Tears were slowly rolling down her face. Her chest heaved, some of the jacket's buttons undone. Her hands grasped his suit jacket tightly. Betelgeuse swore as his power, all that power that _belonged_ to him, disappeared. It sent a monstrous quake through the house, and he pulled away. Lydia's hands dropped away, limp.

His hand touched his lips, drawing up the memory of the _burn_...

"Did you feel that?" Lydia was wiping her eyes, shaking. Betelgeuse sighed, a twinge of regret prickling his dead heart. "Lyds, baby, did you _feel_ anything?"

She hiccuped, her shoulder raised.

"You hurt me. It stung... it... it burned me!" When he tried to touch her, she immediately drew back, fearful of him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

Her voice echoed in his ears. Betelgeuse took a moment of silence. He backed away, sitting on the windowsill. He had taken his wine glass, his green eyes staring into the dark liquid. He waited for her breathing to even out, for her tears to stop and her face to dry.

She took a deep breath and picked up her wine glass, finishing the drink then pouring herself another glass. She was silent.

"I... I..." Betelgeuse sipped his wine, wishing alcohol still affected him as it once did. "I'm sorry it's just that... Do you think I'm powerful?"

"Y-Yes. Yes, you would have to be... to bring me to Paris... to do all of this."

"What I've done for you, even what I did to your family in the past, that was a fraction of what I once had, Lydia. I don't even have one twentieth of what I once possessed." She did not respond, her dark brown eyes unreadable, even to him. "That... what you felt... it hurt me too, Lydia."

"Then why would you continue?"

"Because I felt my power coming back to me! With all of my power, I wouldn't have to marry you!" Those words crawled out and left the feeling of slime in his mouth. Lydia exhaled. "I could be free."

Lydia stood. She finished her wine, and gave him the glass and bottle. She closed her eyes.

"Betelgeuse."

In a flash, Betelgeuse was home, his only company a broken wineglass that cut open his skin. He placed the wine bottle on a nearby table and plucked the glass from his palm. He sat on his chair and resumed his reading... but couldn't get past the first page.

Guilt... guilt was for yuppies who didn't have the balls to face their own consequences. Guilt was for the weak. Guilt was for the _living._ Betelgeuse was none of those... so... why...?

Why did he feel like shit?

VII

Sadly, Lydia was happy to leave her home and return to the city. The looks... the secretive glances between Adam and Barbara... the looks of pity after they had seen her room almost completely destroyed... it was too much. Now they probably assumed that she was going to have battered wife syndrome.

And then there was Betelgeuse. Lydia felt as though she should hate him... and every time she thought of him, the rush that scorched through her _felt_ similar to hatred. Its pain, its blaze was identical to loathing, but the merciless squeeze on her heart... _that _was new.

Lydia sighed miserably as she opened the door to the penthouse that Madam Michelle was letting her stay in. She dragged her in her sorrow and self hatred. _How can I not be... how can I possibly...?_

Washing her face with cold water, Lydia sighed and gazed into the mirror. She let out a short shriek when she saw Vince behind her.

"Jesus Christ! Vince... what are you...?"

He smiled kindly, his face soft and warm.

"I've missed you, Lydia."

"Thank you. Same here. Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes." He grabbed her face, his hands brutal, squeezing her jaw so tightly that she thought she heard it _pop_. "You've got a choice, my dear." He yanked her close and licked the side of her face, from her chin to the corner of her eye. Lydia wretched, twisting wildly. "This can be easy or hard. Summon him now, and we will grant you any and every wish you desire." Lydia felt him squeeze her breast, and she opened her mouth to scream. His tongue plunged inside of her mouth. It was as sharp as a razor, slicing her tongue and gums. "Or it can be difficult."

Red hot rage boiled inside of the teenager as she glared at the... _thing_ in front of her disguised as a human. She spat a mixture of spit and blood onto Vince's face.

"Go to _hell_."

"Ah. Why do they always choose the hard way?"

He slammed Lydia's head onto the sink. She crumbled like a rag doll. Vince grimaced as he looked into the mirror and wiped her saliva off of him. He stepped over her body and left the penthouse.

VIII

A/N: GOSH THAT WAS LONG! I've been waiting for this. Well, I hope everyone was in character. If you want me to continue, please, please review. If you want me to go crawl under a rock and never come out, review! If you love Betelgeuse, review! Woot!

-mia


	9. Broken Mirror

It's Showtime : Broken Mirror

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Keep on leaving them. I love you all. I hope you guys like this chapter as well. I've had all the scenes in my head for this chapter since my planning stages of this fic. Read and Review!

I

The tile was cold. Lydia opened her eyes and saw red. Blood. Groaning, she lifted herself up, bones aching, to see a drying puddle of blood on the bathroom floor. Her head was throbbing and everything seemed muted. Even the colors were a bit more grey.

She opened the door to see Michelle standing ever so elegantly in the hall. When the designer's face didn't slacken or twitch in surprise, Lydia's eyes welled up with tears.

"W-Why...?"

A desperate, confused, heart-clenching wave engulfed Lydia. She was drowning, sinking down... down... down until she could never come back.

"I'm sorry about... how this had to work out." Michelle reached out, caressing Lydia's face. "If it helps, I've punished Vince harshly. I did not want your body to be harmed."

Lydia was suddenly very aware of her own mortality. Madame Rykeil was... she wasn't human. Lydia felt sick, tired, and terribly alone.

"W-What... what do you... want?"

Michelle smiled sweetly as if they were discussing family or the weather.

"Your fiancé." Lydia blinked, her one eye a bit swollen. "I know what he is. He's dead. A poltergeist. I'll give you another chance, Lydia. We can both win." Her long, bony fingers fell on Lydia's shoulders, squeezing gently. "Give him to me, Lydia, and I'll give you anything and everything for the rest of your life. My career. My status. My fame... _everything_. Just summon him, sweetheart."

The memory of pain he had caused her... the fire that burned her lips blazed on the surface of her mind. His lecherous grin, him dropping her dad from the stairwell... all that pain.

But... just when Lydia was about to say his name, the strangest thing happened. Her hand grasped at her heart. Their first kiss... and all the ones after it. When he showed her New York and Paris... when he gave her his coat and moved the clouds aw ay from the moon...

Lydia heard his laugh, felt his smile, and smelled his adventure. He _wasn't_ evil. He was... he was perverted, a pain, and sometimes hurt others. At the same time, Lydia had seen a tenderness, his crass language and gestures covering up his concern for her health, happiness, and thoughts.

"No." Warm tears sparkled from her eyes, falling down her face. "I... I won't. I can't."

Thin, red lips pulled down in a frown. Michelle released her, stepping back.

"He doesn't love you." Lydia nodded. "He would give you up if the tables were turned." Again, Lydia nodded, smiling sadly. "And you still protect him. How noble, but your bravery will not save you." Michelle turned. "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby."

II

Lydia Deetz, doomed teenager, pulled on the pajamas she got for Christmas from Adam and Barbara. She brushed her hair until it was smooth as silk, and she ate some grapes. Then she returned to the bathroom.

She avoided the blood on the floor and sat on the bathroom counter, staring at her engagement ring. She pressed her lips to it, closing her eyes. She pleaded with him to feel her, to appear in the mirror without being called...

_Please..._

III

Betelgeuse hadn't moved from his chair for at least two days. Probably more. He just sat there, running the kiss over and over in his mind. Her body... her tears...

Ever since he proposed to her, he hadn't had sex. He couldn't _look_ at another woman without being reminded of Lydia. It could be anything, a sigh, laugh, or long legs... they would all lead back to her.

She was a good kid. She was creative... she had more _life_ than most of the miserable human race. They were... it seemed logical to say that they were friends.

_Friends..._

He hadn't heard from her since the incident. She had tasted so good, like his old power. _All_ of his power, hidden in some girl's lips. Lydia's lips.

Green eyes lowered to the band around his finger. It glinted.

"_Please..."_

The bio-exorcist sat up.

"Lyds?"

"_Please..."_

_The mirror._ He could not explain how or why, but somehow he _knew _to go to the mirror. Betelgeuse launched out of chair and to the bathroom. He searched and located her, but he didn't like what he found.

IV

Lydia opened her brown eyes and licked her lower lip. It was cut by Vince's tongue... her forehead was bruised too. She had time to take in a deep breath before Betelgeuse appeared.

"Babes, I"m so sorr—" He stopped, his eyes roaming over her face. Her battered, ugly face. "Lydia, who did that to you?" She didn't answer. "**Tell me!**"

His hair was visibly curling, his lips pulled back into an enraged snarl. Her black hair shimmered in the light. Lydia coughed, opening the cuts on her gums, blood dribbling out of her mouth.

"What would you do if I told you?"

She watched as he ground his teeth together, his eyes blazing with raw anger.

"I would _kill_ them, Lyds."

_Kill them._ In other words, he would give up what little freedom he had. He would _murder_ for her. As much as it chilled her, she also felt a warm trickle down her spine. _God, I really am a freak._

Calloused hands pressed against the mirror. He was silent, his eyes still drinking in her injuries. He pressed his fingers against the glass.

"Tell me, Lyds. Please.... I... I know that..." He averted his eyes. "That I hurt you... but I didn't... _no one_ will hurt you ever again." He sighed, his forehead hitting the mirror. "Just give me their names, Lydia. Baby... _please_."

Pain and exhaustion awaited her. All she had to do was say his name three times, and she could save herself. She could surrender a murderous poltergeist for her own life.

Lydia turned away and slid from the bathroom counter. She picked up the metal wastebasket, running her fingers over its cool surface. She smiled sadly and gazed at Betelgeuse's face, etching each detail into her memory.

She memorized his eyes, so desperate and _pleading_ with her. His hair, frizzy and singed. His hands pressed against the glass on the other side. He watched her, then looked at the garbage can.

"No, Lydia, don't!"

Weary chuckles eased out of her lips. She blinked rapidly, her chest constricting painfully.

"God, I'm so _stupid_."

Betelgeuse slammed his hands against the mirror, sending cracks up the sides, causing Lydia's eyes to widen.

"_**Don't!"**_

It was too late. The container was already hurled at the mirror, sending shards of glass all over the floor. Lydia walked out of the bathroom. She stepped into the elevator and sank down to the lobby.

The doors opened with a _ding_. Michelle smiled sadly.

"You know you won't win. You're just a _girl_, Lydia. We'll get you to summon him eventually." Vince appeared, nursing a black eye. Michelle ignored him. "You'll suffer greatly."

Lydia nodded.

"I know."

"And you're still calm? You know what happens after death, so you believe that you have nothing to fear..." Madame Michelle leaned in so that her lips were brushing against Lydia's skin. "There are things worse than death, Lydia. I do not plan on letting you die. In fact, you will live... you will live until your soul breaks and blows away like _dust_ in the wind."

Pink lips trembled, but Lydia held her head up high. Vince scoffed as Michelle narrowed her eyes in distaste. She pulled Lydia towards her as Vince called up the hidden elevator.

V

Shards fell away, Lydia shattering before his eyes and there was _nothing _he could do. He had never been so helpless... ever. Betelgeuse screamed, the wine bottle exploding. All the contracts shredded themselves and his walls began to bleed. He screamed and screamed until he was surrounded by darkness.

VI

Juno yawned as she lit a cigarette. She was done with her clients for the day. She began packing her briefcase when the windows in her office groaned, then shattered.

Energy washed over her. Juno spit out her cigarette and hurried out of her office. The receptionist was crying, and all the people waiting were having trouble keeping themselves from flying into the air.

When she stepped outside, her mouth fell open.

The ratty, old house that Betelgeuse reside in was _in the air_. It was _floating_, debris swirling around it like planets swirled around the sun. Still on the ground, Betelgeuse stood, consumed by rage.

Running up to the gate, Juno saw her former co-worker grimace. He was lost, and... if her eyes were still good, it looked like his face was... _wet_... but he would _never_... he couldn't have been...

His green eyes flickered open, and they locked with hers. The house came crashing back down, blowing Juno's hair back. She wiped dirt off of her face, cursing as she kicked open the gate to Betelgeuse's house.

She wondered by he was so reckless, after all he was on a strict sentence from the Afterlife Council. Her answer came to her as her hand fell on the doorknob, the giant television screen mounted on the main social services building turning on.

VII

_Lydia... for such a smart girl... you are so stupid!_ Betelgeuse _burned_, he was in _pain_ because of her. _I can protect you!_

The gash on her head, the cuts in her mouth, that look of sadness and acceptance in her eyes... it was the most terrifying sight to him. She was going to die, but not before she suffered. She _knew_ something and she didn't _tell_ him.

"Dammit, you brat, you think you're _savin'_ me from something? I'm coming for you!"

His voice cracked, and he saw Juno. He stopped, cutting off all his power, letting everything fall back down. He shook, horrified. _What have I done? Since when do I lose control?_

Frowning, he stalked to the door. He opened it, expecting Juno to be screaming at him. Instead, her back was facing him. He was about to remark on how impolite she was being when he saw what her attention was focused on.

His clammy hand touched his own face, feeling moisture as the video played.

VIII

Vince felt her looking at his black eye. _Stupid girl._ He tightened her restraints, smiling as she inhaled sharply. He supposed she looked like a martyr, bruised, bleeding, and tired. Her arms were standing straight out, as if she were trying to form her body into a lower case "t." A leather strap secured her waist, and nylon rope bound her ankles and wrists.

Brown eyes glared at him. Vince smiled, flashing his pointed tongue and teeth.

"Still mad?" He hissed, teeth grazing her ear. "You should have _listened _to me, Lydia."

The teenager grimaced.

"Maybe I should have, but I'm just a stupid girl."

_She's... she's mocking me!_ Vince pulled his hand back, ready to strike some sense into her, but he was yanked back.

"Calm yourself, Vincent." Madame Michelle licked her lips. "I do not want her body to be tainted."

Lydia bit her lower lip, adjusting to the restraints, testing how far she could push before hurting herself.

"Why him? He's dead and a loose cannon."

The fashion designer smiled. Lydia saw that her teeth were razor sharp.

"Power, my dear." She sighed, her face once so beautiful, now sagged. Her fair skin was literally hanging off of her bones. "It's difficult to keep my body in such pristine condition. This body is decaying, and once I get new one, I will need more energy." Her dark eyes flowed. "You've seen it, Lydia. He has such _drive_, such _passion_ to be a _pest_ that he's got almost unlimited power."

Scoffing, Lydia tried to laugh, fumbling to regain confidence and composure.

"He won't give it to you. He'd _never_ give that up."

"Ah, and that is what _you_ are for." Vince grinned, picking some lint off of his suit. "We've taken his fiancé. His ticket to come and go from the Afterlife and into the world of the Living whenever he chose. He'd do it to get that chance, that future back. He'd do it for you."

"No." Lydia shook her head, so young and yet so _sure_. He didn't even have all his power... he had a chance to find it... and he wouldn't blow it trying to get her back. "No, he won't."

Michelle, rapidly withering, circled around the cold basement under the building. She turned on the lights, revealing countless symbols. Bile gurgled in Lydia's stomach, her head spinning. She had all the clues in front of her, she had all the evidence, but she couldn't find the answer. She was too young, too _mortal_ to understand the pentagrams and the two _things_ in front of her.

"Darling, we won't be _telling_ him. He'll think he's saving you."

Confused and angry tears dribbled down Lydia's face.

"You're not going to kill me! Why save me if I'm going to live?"

Michelle chuckled darkly.

"You misunderstood me, my dear. Once I suck the energy from that dead man's body, I will need a new body." Her serpent tongue slipped out between her teeth, flicking in the air. Her eyes grew larger, slanting upwards and her nails became deadly claws. "I've had countless faces. Queens, bums, prostitutes, and diplomats. I'm not Sonia's daughter. I _am_ Sonia, ever since I ran into her when she was twenty-three." Those sharp claws ran down Lydia's pale, sallow face. "You'll come out of this a hero. The press will sympathize your trauma. You'll be famous, inherit my fame and future, and you'll be young and beautiful. No one will ever know the difference."

Sour nausea saturated Lydia right down to the bone. She fought down the urge to vomit and managed to choke out one last question.

"W-What a-are you?"

Revolting laughter slid from Michelle's throat.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a succubus."

IX

A/N: I have to leave it off there for now. Did you guys like it, hate it, or did you not get it? Please, tell me in a review, flame or praise, I love them all. Constructive criticism welcomed.

-mia


	10. Dreaming Reality

It's Showtime : Dreaming Reality

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Did you guys not like the last chapter or something? I mean, don't be afraid to yell at me for doing something that you didn't like. Oh well. Oh, and I wrote a little one-shot called No Words Were Needed... just selling myself because I thought that you guys would be interested. It's complete, and for Beetlejuice (BJ/Lydia). Read and Review!

I

Lydia Deetz tried not to look at the creature that was Michelle. She lumbered past, her skin smacking together with a sickening _pop_. Brown eyes gazed at Vincent, his form still human, though Lydia was sure he was anything but. He smirked when he caught her gaze, a snake-like tongue flickering out from between his teeth. Refusing to shiver with revulsion, Lydia merely smiled.

"So, what's your story?"

The attractive young man sauntered up to her, jumping up onto the platform she was confined to. Lydia couldn't move as he hissed, licking the outside shell of her ear.

"I, my dear, am an incubus."

Forcing bile back down into her stomach, Lydia feigned confidence and indifference.

"Oh. How nice. What's your stake in all this?"

Vince's eyes pierced hers, pressing his body against her. Lydia broke, gagging with disgust and thrashing. He grinned, her attempts useless against the restraints. He ran his slimy tongue over her lips, grinning at her empty threats and screams.

"My stake? Nothing much... just the sweet taste of a virgin."

What little blood Lydia had in her face vanished as Vince purred, backing away from her so that the words sunk in. Lydia blinked rapidly, her stomach churning and gurgling at the realization that he was planning on raping her. Her soul was going to be _stolen_. And... it didn't matter if she called Betelgeuse or not... her fate was set in stone.

A grunt brought Lydia back to the present. Michelle set up a video camera, pointing it right at Lydia. The succubus closed her eyes, slowly returning to... what a human should look like. In a matter of seconds, Michelle went from a creature from a John Carpenter film to a willowy woman. She pressed record, the red lights turning on.

Michelle walked up next to Lydia, Vincent too. Michelle grabbed Lydia's hair, yanking it.

"Speak now, brat. This is your last chance to say goodbye."

The camera hummed. Lydia stared at the lens, shaking when she realized that this was the last time that anyone would see the _real_ Lydia Deetz. After all of this... it would be some _thing_ that looked like her, talked like her, but it would never, _ever_ come close to being her.

"Dad, I'm so s-sorry that this is the last time we could talk. I know that you love me even if I sometimes disagree with you, and I _do_ love you, d-daddy." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she took a deep breath. "Delia, you'll never replace mom, but you made dad happy, and I'll always love you for that. A-Adam, B-Barbara... if I hadn't met you... if you hadn't loved me... I wouldn't be here today. You are both the most wonderful people I have ever met. I love you two so much..."

Her voice cracked, her face soaked, her eyes leaking and bloodshot. Vince grabbed her arm, digging his nails into her skin roughly.

"What about your fiancé?" When Lydia didn't verbally respond, he slapped her, _hard_, across the face. "Now."

Brown eyes turned away from the incubus and stared at the red recording light. What should she say? What would he want to hear, _need_ to hear? Vince snarled, his nails puncturing her skin. Lydia gasped, trying to jerk away from him.

"Alright!" Her voice screeched as she turned back to the camera, her breathing quickening. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing it before speaking. "Thank you... for showing me a whole new world within this one. I asked for nothing... and you gave me everything and more. I won't forget our fights, but I'll never forget the great times we had, and I _know_ you'll find another. _Please_, leave me to your memories, I'm sure you'll find another girl just as... lively as me." Her eyes left the red light for a few seconds before returning. "Whatever happens, Beej, this will be the last time you'll see me. Goodbye."

Madame Michelle and Vince stepped in front of Lydia as she sobbed quietly.

"I'm not interested in money. The FBI can try their best, they'll never find this place. All we want is Teluse Beeg. I know he's listening, so... come and chat with me. Every second that you don't," she motioned to Vince so that he moved off screen, "she'll suffer more than _any_ human should."

Vincent came back on screen with a syringe full of dark liquid. He smiled charmingly at the camera.

"You'll find us if you truly want to." He turned to Lydia, pushing up her shirt sleeve. "Lights out, love."

The red light still glowed, capturing the needle sliding into Lydia's skin. All of the liquid was deposited inside her body. At first... there was nothing. Lydia blinked, frowning. Then she blinked again, her vision blurry. Then faded. Finally... black though she _felt_ that her eyes were open.

Terrified screams rose up from the core of Lydia's soul as she was plunged into darkness. Her body jerked, her chest frozen in desperate, primal fear. She couldn't _see_. She was _blind_... in the dark and all alone.

Michelle chuckled, looking into the camera.

"She's blind, Teluse. She'll be waiting in the dark. Until then."

The monster turned off the camera, the last thing the lens captured was Lydia's face, forever helpless and terrified.

II

Juno stared in horror at the screen. Lydia Deetz was finished to her goodbyes to her loved ones when a sharp slap made her continue. The social worker felt Betelgeuse's teeth grind together.

Lydia's lips moved, but Juno wasn't listening. She focused on the trembling lips, the sad smile, and her eyes. Her eyes shone with... with a miserable happiness as she spoke of the times she spent with Betelgeuse. Juno's body shrank when she realized how far Lydia had fallen. She wasn't friends with the poltergeist... she was in lo—

"Idiot... _summon_ me, dammit!" Juno jumped out of her skin as Betelgeuse bellowed at the screen. Lydia was blocked, and the woman called out Betelgeuse with his false name. The bio-exorcist felt sick... so sick at her voice. Then... Lydia was injected... and she was _screaming_... _**"LYDIA!**_"

His voice reverberated in the air and the screen shattered. Juno stared at her former co-worker and current menace. He was hunched over, his hair sending off sparks and his eyes burning brighter than one thousand suns. Juno had seen Betelgeuse out of spite, and she had seen him scream in rage. But... she had never seen him _lose control..._

_Good God... could he...?_

"Come on, get up." Juno pulled at his jacket. "We've got to go to the Council."

Betelgeuse gazed up at Juno, his mouth slack.

"She's afraid of the dark, Juno." He didn't notice his surroundings as Juno pulled him through corridors to the Council. "She's afraid of the dark and they _blinded_ her." He sat under white lights, but he saw nothing. "I'll _kill _them. I'll fucking _murder_ them."

The Judge turned to Juno, his thick brow furrowed.

"How do we know that he'll come back? That he won't run?"

Juno narrowed her eyes, nodding towards the poltergeist that kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

"If that's not enough proof, sir, then make him sign a contract. If he strays from the specifics, sentence him to an exorcism."

The Judge cast his gaze down on the bio-exorcist.

"Did you hear that?"

Betelgeuse stared right back.

"Sure did."

"You will retrieve the girl and preserve her life." The ghost leaned forward. "You will be given a rather hefty portion of your power back for this. One fifth."

They expected a laugh and demand for full power. All they received was silence. Juno sighed.

"Those people... the woman and man, they seemed sure of themselves." Juno folded her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to take out a cigarette. "Did Lydia say anything to hint at who or what they are?"

Lydia's fiancé shook his head, glaring at nothing.

"Nope." He leaned back in his chair. "The only thing _I_ heard was her tellin' me to find another gal. And her screams." He took out a cigarette. "Give me the damn papers."

III

The shivering teenager had no idea who saw the video. She had no clue that it was aired _worldwide _even in Time Square. She didn't have the faintest notion that celebrities were donating money to find her, that countless of reporters were searching for her fiancé.

All Lydia knew was that she was in the dark and the only thing she could hear was her heart pounding in her rib cage. If Michelle or Vince were there, they didn't move or say anything. Lydia lowered her head, her tears dripping onto her toes.

Her eyes drooped... and she fought down a yawn but—

_White light blinded her. Lydia opened her eyes, squinting and stumbling in her high heels. She was on stage... back in her highschool... but she couldn't see the audience, only darkness. A sharp yank whirled her around. Lydia gasped when she saw Betelgeuse glaring at her._

"_Betel—" She clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "What... what...?"_

_The poltergeist pulled her close like a father would pull a misbehaving child._

"_Say my name, dammit!"_

"_No!" She pulled away from him, nursing her wrist. "I'm over! Done! Go find someone else!"_

_He grabbed her shoulders, their noses touching. _

"_You're smart, Lyds, I know you are. Can't you see I—?"_

"_Don't." Lydia shook her head. "Just... don't find me. Please..." She let the tears fall, no longer embarrassed. "They'll do terrible things, Beej. I don't want that to happen... to you."_

_Shaking his head, Betelgeuse loosened his hold on her._

"_Babes, I've been around for a long time. I'm not some wimp. I can take these guys on." Lydia shook her head, her breaths uneven and short. "You're too young, babes. Come on, just call me. We'll squash these guys and we'll have a night on the town, just you and me."_

_Lydia hugged him._

"_Goodbye, Beej." She squeezed him tightly as a gun went off, a bullet sinking into her spinal cord. "Stay away."_

Cold water washed over Lydia. She heard someone, and they threw more water on her.

"Who are you?"

"Vince. Quit screaming, it's hurting my ears." Lydia blinked, trying to stare at his voice. She must have been having a nightmare. "Change your mind yet?"

"No."

His shoes clicked, and he walked away. Lydia panted in the dark, her eyes darting back and forth, trying to see something but all she found was nothing.

IV

Dead fingers turned an envelope over. Green eyes stared at the wedding invitation. The paper still smelled fresh. Alive. He twisted his engagement ring around his finger.

She was practically ordering him to stay away. To leave her to suffer alone and in the dark. He was mean, but he wasn't a _monster_. Lydia Deetz was his fiancé and his _friend_. Funny, it would have pained him to say that before, but now it flowed like water.

Every smile, laugh, tear, and kiss flashed before his eyes as the wind blew in his hair. Juno blew cigarette smoke, letting it swirl into the air. Betelgeuse put out his cigarette, his dangling off the side of a New York City building.

"I can't believe this is happening." She croaked, her eyes tired and squinting against the morning sun. "You understand that if you run off after this that you _will_ be exorcized."

"What makes you think I'll run?"

"One fifth of your original power will make _anyone _think they can run."

The two cigarettes flew down, spiraling into obscurity. Betelgeuse's boots clicked against the brick wall. He closed his eyes, the wind coming to a sudden halt.

"And if I kill the man and woman?" The breeze slowly began to spin around him like a lazy tornado. "What will happen then?"

Juno stared off into the horizon.

"Nothing as of now. I suppose we'll deal with them once they land themselves in the waiting room."

"If I do this, will you tell me what DSNY1007 is?"

His former superior laughed.

"Sure." Her eyes crinkled at the sides, a secretive smile growing on her face. "I'm not sure I'll need to, though." The sun hit the buildings, sending shards of blinding light everywhere. "Please get her back. Get her back safely, that's all I'm asking."

Betelgeuse stood, looking over the edge down to the street many stories below.

"I will, don't worry."

The wind stopped, and he opened his eyes, grinning as he jumped off the building, flying down the fate. To Lydia.

It was at that moment that he laughed, his power rising. He hadn't felt so _alive_ in... in..._ ages_.

"It's Showtime!"

With a maniacal wink, Betelgeuse burst into countless particles, casting New York City into a fog.

V

_Lydia was on the stage again. The hot lights made it hard to breathe. Her hands moved up to her collar when she realized that her hands were not hers. They were someone else's. Brown eyes traveled down to them, widening when she recognized the slightly green skin._

"_Betelgeuse!"_

_The teenager looked out into the audience to see... herself. One hundred clones of Lydia Deetz were crying, bleeding... and blind._

_Lydia looked down and saw his boots. His suit. She reached up to his face and felt his lips._

"_Hey."_

_Turning, Lydia saw Madam Michelle and Vincent. Vincent grinned and punched her, cracking her jaw. He towered over her as she scrambled backwards._

"_So this is the Almighty poltergeist? Sniveling and crying like a little girl?" All the Lydias in the audience screamed, their eyes gone, bloody holes remaining. "Disgusting."_

_Madame Michelle straddled her, running her hands through Betelgeuse's frizzy, wild hair. Her snake-like tongue ran over her lips._

"_Your power is wasted on trivial things." The audience fell silent. "I will put it to much better use."_

_Her face drew closer, rancid breath washing over Lydia's face._

"_No!"_

_The succubus laughed, clutching Betelgeuse's face in her claws._

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice."_

_Ugly, twisted lips slammed against Betelgeuse's. Lydia tried to wrench out of Michelle's grasp. All the Lydias shrieked, catching on fire. The smell of burning flesh brought tears to Lydia's eyes as a cold tongue slid into her mouth._

When Lydia came back into consciousness, she was sweating, hot, and nauseous. Not the greatest lineup. Her hair was stuck to her face, and she was sure that her eyes had sunk into her skull. Her mouth was dry and every nerve ached.

Days... years... Lydia had no idea how long she had been down in Michelle's concrete fortress. She couldn't tell what was reality and what was fantasy. Did she really talk to Betelgeuse? Did Madame Michelle already get to him?

Her shirt's button popped open. Then another. Vince's laughter echoed off the walls. Lydia's chest heaved, the air too thick.

"What are you doing?"

Another button came undone. His voice got closer, until he undid the last button with his claws.

"You're hot." He pushed her shirt apart, exposing her. "You know.... you're not that bad in a human's eyes. But... in my eyes... you're nothing but a fat, stupid cow—"

Then, just as tears were about to gather behind her blind eyes, cold air washed over her. Vince gasped, falling away from the teenager. She lifted up her head as the breeze, _real air_, caressed her face tenderly. A choked sob lodged in her throat.

"No... go away..."

Vince fell over, coughing.

"What the hell is this?"

Lydia turned away, her trembling body raw and frayed down to the bone. If she was lucky, this was just another nightmare. Just another dream. Any minute now she'd wake up, breathing heavily and crying. Any minute now Vince or Michelle would start laughing at her.

Any minute now.

Familiar dark chuckles bubbled around her. They were _everywhere. _The breeze sucked itself away, the heat returning, and the air was stale again. Lydia's eyes were wild, searching for a sound, struggling to _see._

"Damn, this party sucks." Goose-bumps danced over her skin. Her ears burned when she heard that familiar rasp. "Miss me, babes?"

VI

Betelgeuse was spread over all of New York City in the form of fog. All the people stopped, praying, wondering if something had happened. Betelgeuse heard their frightened whispers, questions others if it was another terrorist attack.

He drifted through the streets until he heard a scream. Lydia's scream. Retracting, the fog moved to the outside of the Rykeil building. Police, fans, and investigators were crowded around the doors, searching for Lydia Deetz.

Pressing against the windows, Betelgeuse shattered the glass, causing the people to jump back. He moved forward, silent as he searched every crack until she screamed again.

It was done. He was there before he even knew it. The first thing he saw was that _prick_ Vince was opening Lydia's shirt. Betelgeuse flew past him, pushing him away like the ghost he was. He touched Lydia, feeling slightly sick when her blind eyes moved frantically.

Smiling, he pulled back, allowing his body to take solid form in the center of the room. He felt young again, his powers so fresh and... _good_. For now, he didn't pay attention to the swearing Vince. That loser could wait.

What mattered, the only thing that mattered, was Lydia. She kept shaking her head, denying him. Her voice was dry, tired from crying and screaming. He smiled weakly.

"Miss me, babes?"

She coughed, miserable tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't have come." Her body went slack, her wrists being held up by her restraints. "I... I... I didn't do anything. I didn't c-c-call you... but you s-still came..."

Betelgeuse was about to speak, to tell her how stupid she was, how much she made him _worry_, but was pulled down to the ground. The walls glowed, his energy rapidly declining. He blinked, pain shooting though his dead veins.

He let out a low, agonized groan, falling to his knees, his hands reaching for Lydia.

"Mm..." A feminine voice slithered from behind him. "It's been to long since I've _sensed_ a power like yours."

VII

A/N: Well, what did you think? OOC? Lame? Boring? Hate the cliffhanger? Be honest! Oh, and please, if you guys have the time, please check out No Words Were Needed :D. Read and Review!

-mia


	11. Love's Power

It's Showtime : Love's Power

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad that you all liked it. Well, sadly, this is the _**last chapter**_. Yes, the thrilling conclusion. I worked very hard, and I hoped that it pleases all of you. I started a new BJ/Lydia story called Different Guardian Angel, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Anyway, please enjoy the final installment of It's Showtime. Read and Review!

I

Michelle's voice echoed in the chamber. Lydia Deetz closed her eyes in prayer. _Dear God, strike me where I stand. Kill me, please. I will sacrifice my body to save another, please, God! _She didn't get an answer. She opened her eyes, tears falling to the ground as the succubus spoke.

"Delicious." Betelgeuse screamed... but scream was not the correct word. Scream was the closest by definition, but it was far from the truth. The sound that emanated from his mouth was that of a lion. A lion that was fighting to stay alive. He _roared_, he _shrieked,_ and he _bellowed _with primitive rage. Though she couldn't see him, Lydia could hear his teeth snapping together. "Give it to me."

A pulse crackled in the air. Vince was laughing somewhere. Michelle let out an orgasmic cry, Betelgeuse's power overwhelming her. Lydia felt herself shrinking. She was getting smaller and smaller... she couldn't do _anything_. She was forced to be useless and hear the man... her fiancé suffer a fate worse than death.

"Please!" Her voice rang out. Vince stopped laughing. Betelgeuse stopped screaming. Michelle held her breath. "Please... please... don't kill him, _please_." Tremors spread through her body as she pleaded with the dark souls before her, a little ray of hope shining through on the slim chance that they would _listen_. "Do whatever you want with me. Rape me, kill me, suck out my soul... but don't... don't make him fade away... _please_..."

Hope died as Vince cackled, jumping up to the platform, his hot breath fanning over her face, making her nauseous.

"Oh, isn't this sweet?" He grinned against her skin. "You fell for the poltergeist!" Their laughter was cruel. It made Lydia's face turn red. Vince licked her collarbone, ripping off her shirt. "But since you're so eager, let's get started."

Disgusting hands grabbed her, making her let out a choked sob as his claws dug into her skin.

"Get your fucking hands off of her."

II

Curses streamed out of Betelgeuse's mouth as his knees hit the concrete. Intricate patterns on the floor glowed, and he saw his power seeping out of him. The pain was almost unbearable, but he couldn't stand their laughter.

But... when Lydia began to plead, not for herself but for _him_... that was just unacceptable. He lifted his head to see his fiancé's desperate blind eyes and quivering lips. In that moment, something shifted and clicked. In that moment, Lydia Deetz was and would be the only woman for him. She was beautiful... loving... perfect.

Vincent, the prick, skipped up to his fiancé and mocked her, touching her. _Hurting _her.

"Get your fucking hands off of her."

He fought against the incantation's restraints and stood. He stumbled over to his fiancé, knocking Vincent down. He touched Lydia's face, hoping that she wouldn't feel how thin and weak his hands were. She smiled a tragic smile, and it looked great on her.

"You're... you're... I'm _sorry._"

"Don't be stupid." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm not going to die, Lyds. I'm already dead."

She shook her head.

"Their succubuses... well Vince is an incubi... she's going to steal your soul, Beej. Then... she's going to use my body... after Vince steals... well, you know..."

Rage. Rage at Lydia for not calling him from the start. Rage at himself for not breaking _through_ the mirror. Rage at the council and Juno for not knowing that these creatures existed... and _rage_ at Vincent and Michelle for putting Lydia through something more terrible than death consumed him.

"I won't let them, babes."

His power was yanked out of him, Michelle's lips letting out a sigh. He leaned forward and kissed her chastely. She smiled, and he tasted her tears. She broke away, chest heaving.

"I love you."

Brown eyes, though blind, met green. Betelgeuse was speechless and... and he felt like he should say something.

That was when something extraordinary happened.

III

Lydia didn't see the blinding light that made the entire room glow. She didn't see Vincent's and Michelle's expressions of horror, and she didn't see Betelgeuse's body disappear into the light.

However, she did hear the demons' screams of shock. She heard faint bells and felt a distinct heat on her face, as if the sun was shining down on her. Lydia also heard Betelgeuse's gravelly voice say, "What the—?"

Yes, she heard all of that.

Lydia heard the floor and ceiling crack, and she felt the bits of debris fall on her face. She heard a strange, unnatural sound. Then... silence.

Blind eyes searched and sensitive ears listened.

"What the hell happened?" Vince's ugly voice rang out. "Hey, I'm talking to— argh!"

A soft body hit the floor. Michelle gasped, moving to Vincent's twitching form. There were no footsteps, only laughter. A cool hand touched her face.

"Close your eyes, babes." Lydia obeyed her fiancé, letting her eyes drift shut. The sensation of water washing over her tingled all the way down her spine. She heard Betelgeuse smile. "Now... open."

Her heart was so loud as she opened her eyes. Betelgeuse grinned, his green eyes flashing at her.

"Oh my... Oh my..."

Joyous laughs erupted from Lydia's pink lips. She could _see!_ He unbuttoned his suit jacket and with a wave of his hands, she was free. He draped the jacket over her, buttoning it back up.

The bio-exorcist kissed her forehead. He turned, casting a more than murderous gaze on the two demons. Betelgeuse grinned at the terrified Vince.

"Take a hike."

Shrieking like a child, Vince vanished, finding himself on the sandy planet of Saturn, and the sandworms were very welcoming. Michelle snarled.

"You... you ignorant prick! I'll have your power. Those seals weren't needed! I'll do it the old fashioned way!"

Her bones cracked and she became the hideous monster she had always been. Her long teeth dripped saliva onto the floor, a long, boney tail twitching behind her. Her claws clicked dangerously and she eyed Betelgeuse greedily like he was a piece of meet.

Betelgeuse cracked his knuckles.

"Come and get it."

Lydia grabbed his wrist.

"Don't... please..."

He turned to her, smiling reassuringly.

"It's fine, babes. I've got it back. I've got it _all_ back."

Understanding flooded Lydia's face. She let him go. Betelgeuse turned back to the monster.

"You want power?" He grabbed her claws, pushing his own energy into hers. "Take it!"

At first, the _thing_ panted, pleased with his submission. Then, it began to sting. Blood poured out of its eyes and it began screaming. It was growing bigger and bigger... and it finally burst at the seams. Ash fell, and Betelgeuse snorted.

"Phew."

Lydia stepped off of the platform, wincing at her raw ankles. Betelgeuse looked up at her, gliding over to her. As they were about to embrace, a soft, calm light covered them.

Queens, prostitutes, poets, and various other women appeared before them. Lydia's brown eyes widened when she realized that _she_ could have been one of those souls. Trapped forever inside a demonic host.

There was some movement, and a french woman emerged, her face tired. Old.

"Your name... Lydia Deetz?" The teenager nodded, speechless. The woman smiled. "You have saved us. You as well... what is your name?"

"Betelgeuse."

He was shocked as he said his own name. The woman nodded.

"Ah, yes. Thank you." The ghost glided to Lydia. "Child... I... I will owe you in this life and the next." She waved her hand over Lydia's face. "I hope that... this is enough. Farewell."

Sonia Rykeil, legendary fashion designer, sighed away, fading into the air, finally at peace. Finally allowed to rest. A breeze blew over them, and all the women vanished. The building became hollow and free.

IV

Faint whispers rippled through the crowd outside of Michelle Rykiel's building. The police cautiously stepped on the glass, holding their breath. A shadow moved. A low cough was heard. Emerging from the abandoned building, Lydia Deetz and Betelgeuse faced the cameras, fans, and authority.

However, there were no camera flashes or questions. Only awe. Lydia sighed, trembling from the cool wind. One journalist, a young man, spoke.

"Miss Deetz..."

Lydia's eyes lifted to stare at him intensely. He lost his voice, and there was silence. The policemen wordlessly moved past the couple and began searching the building. No cameras clicked on and no pencils scribbled down in notebooks. Lydia looked up at the sky, and she smiled.

"Betelgeuse?"

A steady, possessive hand touched the small of her back.

"What is it, babes?"

The fresh air... the freedom and certainty that she wasn't going to be used... her soul still in tact and _alive_ made Lydia dizzy. She looked into her fiancé's eyes.

"I'd... I'd like to go home."

He smiled. He didn't smirk, grin, or laugh, he _smiled_. It was soft, tired, and Lydia couldn't place the other emotions behind it. He squeezed her hand, and they lifted into the air. The onlookers gasped, and their arms were frozen. With a wink, Betelgeuse and Lydia vanished from New York City and appeared in Peaceful Pines. More specifically, the living room of the Deetz house.

Charles picked his head up. Lydia's hand slid from Betelgeuse's as she ran into her father's loving embrace. He was smiling and crying, his big hands shaking as he planted kiss after kiss on his daughter's face. Delia was pulled in by Lydia's trembling fingers, and the family whispered desperately to each other.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

Over and over again. Next came Adam and Barbara who were equally distraught. Betelgeuse just watched as this loving family rejoiced over the return of Lydia Deetz. Barbara looked up, her eyes red and puffy and hair frizzier than usual.

"You..." She got up quickly and slapped Betelgeuse across the face before hugging him fiercely. The poltergeist seized up, his nose wrinkling. "Thank you."

"Alright, alright! You're welcome!"

Barbara released him, and Delia was next. Then Adam, then Charles. One after the other, they all _thanked_ him. It made him a bit uneasy. Then, when it was all over, he saw the Lydia was gone.

V

The air was colder than Lydia remembered. She rode her bike down the road, her eyes leaking. _I'm so stupid_. Across an intersection and up to the black gates, Lydia rode on. She got off her bike, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She was still wearing Betelgeuse's suit jacket.

She chuckled, then giggled, and she was soon laughing maniacally. It figured... she was _in love_ with a dead man. A dead man who scarred her for life when she first came here. A man who... was everything she could ever want... and... she could never have him. She... she didn't want him to... to...

Lydia walked past the gravestones, biting her lower lip. _He doesn't need me anymore. He's got his power back... yeah._ She smiled bitterly. _I... I was looking forward to marrying him... to making jokes and going places... God, I'm such a loser._ She bowed her head and chewed her lip.

"Keep on going like that and you'll gnaw it right off."

Gasping, Lydia whirled around to see Betelgeuse sitting on top of a grave.

"How did you...?"

"Babes, I'm the Ghost with the Most. I'm amazing. It's what I do." He smiled, and Lydia let her lips twitch. He had the jacket he gave her with him, and he held it out to her. "I figured this would be more comfortable."

He covered his eyes, and she switched clothing, though she saw him smile when she fumbled with a button.

"Pervert."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No."

"So what's the deal, babes?"

"Nothing, just needed some air." They both knew he wasn't fooled. Lydia sat in the shadow of a grave, nestling into his big coat. "Do you still have all your power back?"

Grinning, he nodded.

"Sure do."

"Great." She meant it, smiling up at him. Her face glowed, and Betelgeuse had to look away. The sun was slowly disappearing, and when night fell, Lydia felt her chest clench up. "Damn i-i-i-it."

Betelgeuse flexed his fingers and manifested a lantern. He gave it to her, nodding his head back towards her house.

"C'mon, you should go back." He held out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up, up, and up. "Are you going to smile again?"

"Don't worry about me." They landed on her roof, just outside of her window. She slid inside, their fingers still entwined. "Go have fun."

Her hand slid from his as he slowly vanished into the wind.

VI

As it turned out, Sonia Rykeil changed her will just before she perished, leaving most of her fortune to Lydia Deetz. Lydia addressed the press, stating that she was going to give seventy-five percent to various charities. She was labeled as a hero, and she sank back into the shadows.

For seven days, Lydia rode her bike, cooked, sketched, and took photographs. She busied herself with the mundane life she cherished, and she soon found it easy to lose herself in the most trivial of tasks.

She yawned, stretching as she walked back into the house. Charles and Delia were gone, Adam and Barbara were waiting for her. Lydia hung up her coat and placed her camera on the table.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to start dinner, okay?"

Barbara's hand ensnared her wrist.

"Lydia... call him." The teenager didn't say anything as she tugged her wrist away. "Stop torturing yourself."

"I'm sure he wants to see you too."

"Ha!" Lydia began to heat up leftovers. "Please... you shouldn't talk about him like that... as if he's just like any other man."

She opened the container and saw that it was Cantonese. Lydia turned away, her appetite gone. She walked up the stairs to her room, ignoring the raised voices of her ghost God-parents. Lydia sighed and let her fingers fall on the cold knob of her door. She twisted it and pushed her way into her room.

Darkness. Lydia flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. The door slammed shut behind her. Adrenalin began to set in when a low growl reverberated all around her.

"For such a _lovely _girl... you're such a bitch."

VII

Seven days of pranks, booze, and flirting wasn't enough. Betelgeuse couldn't fell the rush he expected. He ran wild, he frightened the feces right out of the living... but he was left feeling empty.

Alone.

That was how he found himself in Juno's office. She blinked, surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

Betelgeuse didn't look like himself. The rings around his eyes had faded, and he was sallow and too thin. If he wasn't dead, Juno would say he was ill.

"I... I can't _feel_..." His fingers went limp. Exhausted green eyes lifted up in their sockets. "What was DSNY1007?"

Juno smiled.

"The movie _Beauty and the Beast._ Your power was in you... you just needed someone to unlock it. They would have to _love_ you, and then... then you would get all of your power back."

"Then why did... there was a time where I almost had it, but... it hurt Lydia and I couldn't get it."

Snickering, the older ghost shook her head.

"You really don't get it, do you?" When Betelgeuse didn't crack a snarling retort, Juno continued. "Just because you loved her then didn't mean that she did as well. You only had half of the puzzle done." Silence. Heart-wrenching silence. Betelgeuse's mouth hung open, his eyes flickering from his own hands to Juno's calculating face. _No... no I can't..._ "Now get out of my office and go back to her for God's sake!"

He vanished, appearing in his fiancé's bedroom.

VIII

"Excuse me?"

Lydia narrowed her eyes even as a soft glow came from the body before her. Her fiancé was smirking.

"You heard me."

"What do you want, Betelgeuse?"

"I want answers."

"Answers—?"

"Do you love me?"

He was grinning maliciously. Furiously. Lydia's back pressed against the wall.

"What does—?"

"_**Answer me**_!"

Green eyes caught fire. Lydia shivered and looked away, her face red.

"Y-Yes." Deep chuckles rumbled in his chest. Lydia exhaled loudly, shoving him away. "If you're going to mock me, I won't stand for it! Yes, I _love_ you, are you happy?" She kept on pushing him, making him laugh louder. "I _love_ you, a pervert, a dead man, a _poltergeist_! Yes, I _love _you!"

She was flushed, shoulders rising and falling with each heaved breath. He was holding his stomach, unable to control himself. Refusing to fuel his mockery, she turned to leave, but a steady grip on her wrist kept her still. Lydia turned sharply, her hand flying to slap the cruel smile off of his face, but his lips pressed themselves against hers.

He pressed her back against the door, his hands lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, causing him to growl as he moved his hips against her. Lydia gasped, her head rolling back and hitting the wall.

"Say it again." His voice, though insistent, did not contain one ounce of malice. He nipped her neck, and she let out a helpless moan. Grinning against her weak spot, he repeated himself. "Say it, Lydia."

The sound of her name on his sinful lips was enough to drive her mad. He kissed her neck again, sucking lightly on her skin and received a pleased shudder in return.

"O-Oh, God... I _love _you."

"Good." He let her slide down to her feet, though her shaking legs did not function so he held her up. "You know... you could have at _least_ called."

Laughter glowed around them. Lydia smiled against him.

"Mhm." Her arms tightened around him, not allowing herself to hope too much... to assume too much. "How long are you staying, Betelgeuse?"

His eyes were open in the dark. He smelled mint and fire... _her_ smell. Holding her in his arms, he felt empowered and complete. She was... she was _his_... and he was hers. They belonged to each other... and it terrified him... it terrified the living crap out of him.

But... he needed her. He... he couldn't do _anything _without her. Whether he liked it or not... Betelgeuse _loved_ her.

"As long as you'll have me, babes."

Lydia closed her eyes.

"I like the sound of that."

The End

IX

A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I'm in the musical again this year (this time it's Beauty and the Beast!) So it's been really difficult to find time to type this all out and edit it. Plus... the last chapter HAD to be perfect. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm working on another Betelgeuse/Lydia fic called Different Guardian Angel. Feel free to check it out. Please Read and Review!

-mia


End file.
